


Лунная Совка

by Cornelia



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Detectives, First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Проклятие непонятной природы губит авроров, Трэверс вынужден обратиться за помощью к лучшему специалисту, которого может отыскать в Британии, и постепенно понимает, что его неприязнь к Дамблдору совсем не так сильна, как думалось.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Torquil Travers
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Лунная Совка

Трэверс не отрицал, что временами бывает пристрастен, резок и недальновиден, но никто не посмел бы упрекнуть его в том, что он переваливает на подчиненных самую сложную работу. Или что он не способен учиться на собственных ошибках. Правда, сейчас, хотя Трэверс себе в этом не признавался, в его действиях была еще и доля самобичевания. Альбуса Дамблдора Трэверс терпеть не мог, и то, что он лично отправился к Дамблдору на поклон, свидетельствовало о крайней степени отчаяния.  
  
Но после событий на кладбище Пер-Лашез, трагедии и унижения всего британского аврората, они потеряли одного за другим еще трех человек. Эксперты беспомощно лепетали о проклятии неизвестной природы, что следовало понимать как «мы понятия не имеем, что происходит». Трэверс чувствовал, от него ускользает что-то важное, а он не мог позволить себе еще одной оплошности, и не только потому, что это ударило бы по его положению. Список имен погибших на Пер-Лашез он затвердил наизусть и вспоминал гораздо чаще, чем хотелось, добавлять к этому списку все новые и новые имена было тяжело. И если министерские специалисты по проклятьям бесполезны, то Трэверс отыщет другого, причем самого лучшего, какого только можно раздобыть, даже если для этого придется немного поступиться собственной гордостью.

Шагая по коридорам Хогвартса и мысленно прокручивая все это снова и снова, Трэверс разозлился: на несчастливую ситуацию, на бездарных министерских экспертов, на себя самого и, заранее, на Дамблдора. Шаг его становился все более стремительным, плащ летел за спиной, и в дверь кабинета Трэверс постучал излишне резко. Но, когда дверь перед ним открылась, вспомнил о цели своего визита, сделал глубокий вдох и в кабинет вошел спокойно и с самым доброжелательным выражением лица.  
  
***  
  
Дамблдор сидел за столом и читал свиток. На столе высилась еще груда таких же — похоже, ученические эссе.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Трэверс.  
  
Внимательный взгляд, едва заметная улыбка, непонятно — вежливая или насмешливая. На письмо Дамблдор ответил вполне любезно, но Трэверс, хоть и был неплохим политиком, а значит, умел угадывать мысли и намерения собеседника по его лицу, никогда не мог понять, что на уме у Дамблдора.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Дамблдор. — Трэверс сел в появившееся перед столом кресло с высокой спинкой. — Спасибо, что согласились помочь.  
  
Тот отложил свиток, отмахнулся от левитировавшего у руки пера и посмотрел прямо на Трэверса, улыбаясь уже более явно.  
  
— Я польщен и встревожен. Рассчитывал, что прибудет кто-то из авроров, а не сам глава Департамента магического правопорядка.  
  
Трэверс, подавив всплеск раздражения, наклонился к столу и положил перед Дамблдором кожаную папку и тубус.  
  
— Это уже третья жертва внутри Министерства. — Он говорил четкими сухими фразами, хотел скорее изложить суть. — Мишенью стали авроры, и что именно их убивает, да еще столь изощренным способом, до сих пор неизвестно. Некие вредоносные чары неясной природы. И это наводит на мысль, что след ведет к Гриндельвальду, который в Париже фактически объявил нам войну. Я недоволен работой наших экспертов, так что взял это дело под свой контроль.  
  
Он посмотрел Дамблдору прямо в глаза.  
  
— Мы не можем позволить себе еще одну оплошность. После Пер-Лашез.  
  
Дамблдор молча кивнул, раскрыл папку и начал читать.  
  
— Хотите чаю? — рассеянно спросил он через полминуты.  
  
— Нет, благодарю.  
  
Трэверс следил, как быстро скользят по строчкам глаза Дамблдора. Когда тот смаргивал, по ресницам пробегали рыжеватые блики. Потом он открыл тубус с отпечатками исследовательских заклятий, и они закружили в воздухе перед его лицом, Наконец Дамблдор остановил их движением руки и вернул обратно в тубус.  
  
— А почему с этим делом не работала Аманда Роу? — спросил он. — Она лучший специалист по проклятиям в аврорате. И один из лучших в Британии.  
  
— Вы действительно не знаете? — искренне удивился Трэверс.  
  
— Ваши представления о моей сети осведомителей сильно преувеличены, — вздохнул Дамблдор.  
  
Трэверс проигнорировал шпильку.  
  
— Расследование показало, что Роу была замешана в подготовке провокации в Париже, — сказал он. — Работала на Гриндельвальда.  
  
Дамблдор нахмурился.  
  
— Она в Азкабане?  
  
— Нет, — поморщился Трэверс, — успела бежать. Так что вы скажете? — Он кивнул на папку.  
  
Дамблдор пожал плечами.  
  
— Не думаю, что Гриндельвальд имеет к этому отношение.  
  
Это была одна из главных причин, почему Трэверс пришел именно к Дамблдору, и пришел лично. Он хотел знать, что Гриндельвальд не орудует нагло в Британии и в самом Министерстве. Дамблдор был человеком, которому Трэверс больше всего доверял в этом вопросе. И в то же время больше всего не доверял.  
  
— Почему вы так уверены?  
  
— Вы не дали мне договорить, — спокойно заметил Дамблдор. — Следы, обнаруженные экспертами на телах жертв. Вы же понимаете, что это не Темные искусства?  
  
— Это вредоносные чары.  
  
— Мхм… — Дамблдор сложил руки на груди и откинулся в кресле. — Это не совсем научный термин, Трэверс. Скорее юридический.  
  
— И что мешает Гриндельвальду использовать любые вредоносные чары?  
  
— Думаю, Гриндельвальд выбрал бы Темные искусства. Есть множество проклятий, с помощью которых можно было бы достичь того же эффекта, и гораздо более изящно.  
  
— А это не изящно, гиппогриф его раздери?! Один за другим три аврора кончают жизнь самоубийством прямо на территории Министерства, на телах всех троих следы неизвестной древней магии.  
  
— Похожей на что угодно, но не на магию Гриндельвальда.  
  
Трэверс взглянул на Дамблдора и вспомнил тот его комментарий к воспоминаниям Батильды Бэгшот. «Ближе, чем братья». Он знает, о чем говорит. Разве не поэтому Трэверс пришел именно к нему?  
  
— Да и зачем это Гриндельвальду? — продолжил Дамблдор, — К чему таким изощренным способом избавляться от авроров? Он получил от ваших авроров все, что хотел, в Париже, увы. Теперь у него другие заботы.  
  
Трэверс стиснул кулаки.  
  
— Вы снова подозрительно хорошо осведомлены о планах Гриндельвальда, — все, что он сумел выдавить из себя.  
  
— Помилуйте Трэверс, — улыбка Дамблдора стала из любезной откровенно язвительной, — вы хотели моего экспертного мнения, и вы его получили. Оно не совпадает с тем, что вы хотели услышать? И что теперь? Опять наручники?  
  
Дамблдор поднял руки, демонстрируя крепкие запястья, открытые подвернутыми рукавами рубашки. Трэверс поднялся на ноги. Злость сковала плечи. Он получил почти все, на что надеялся, но с Дамблдором всегда было непросто сотрудничать. И неприятно.  
  
— Я услышал ваше мнение. — Трэверс натянуто улыбнулся.  
  
— Большего я сказать не могу. — Дамблдор пожал плечами, в его тоне тоже сквозило легкое раздражение, которому Трэверс иррационально порадовался.  
  
— Спасибо, что уделили время, профессор, — сказал он, надел шляпу и направился к дверям.  
  
— Постойте, — вдруг окликнул Дамблдор.  
  
— Что еще?  
  
Трэверс развернулся на каблуках и, прищурившись, взглянул на него. Лицо Дамблдора было спокойным.  
  
— Если вы позволите мне осмотреть тело Алисон Пети, — произнес он, — возможно, я смогу отыскать то, что упустили ваши эксперты.  
  
— Предлагаете мне помощь? Неожиданно.  
  
Дамблдор едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
— Считайте это жестом доброй воли. — Он пожал плечами. — Орвел и Пети были моими студентами. Кингсли училась со мной на одном курсе.  
  
— Я это прекрасно помню.  
  
— И начались пасхальные каникулы, так что я вполне могу отлучится из школы.  
  
Он поднялся из-за стола и подошел к Трэверсу. Его движения казались обманчиво неторопливыми, но Трэверс прекрасно помнил, что Дамблдор — блестящий боец. Во времена их учебы он был первым в Дуэльном клубе. Трэверс — всего лишь третьим, вторым был Эд Смайли, погибший осенью в Париже.  
  
— Ну так что? — спросил Дамблдор.  
  
Сквозь окно упал луч закатного солнца, осветив алым половину его лица.  
  
— Ваша помощь будет очень кстати, — признал Трэверс. — Похороны завтра, так что у вас есть ночь.  
  
— Хорошо. Я захвачу с собой пару инструментов и буду готов отправиться с вами.  
  
Дамблдор скрылся за внутренней дверью кабинета. Трэверс проводил его растерянным взглядом. С одной стороны, заполучить Дамблдора для работы над этим жутким делом было несомненной удачей. С другой, как бы Дамблдор ни объяснялся, подобная инициатива с его стороны удивляла.   
  
***  
  
Завтрашним утром иллюзия должна была скрыть неприглядные следы выбранного Алисон Пети способа свести счеты с жизнью, но пока что изувеченное тело выглядело чудовищно, особенно для неподготовленных глаз. Дамблдор, которого Трэверс опустевшими к вечеру коридорами Министерства привел в служебный морг, едва взглянув на труп, побелел и отвернулся, тяжело сглатывая. Трэверс одновременно испытал злорадное удовлетворение и почувствовал себя виноватым. Любому другому посетителю он предложил бы использовать чары, но ожидал, что Дамблдор догадается сам.  
  
— Вам помочь? — спросил он, поднимая палочку, и добавил: — Простите, следовало вас предупредить.  
  
Дамблдор покачал головой:  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
Он потер пальцами виски и снова взглянул на тело.  
  
— Я могу приступать? — сказал он полувопросительно.  
  
Трэверс скептически его осмотрел. Щеки Дамблдора в ярком свете ламп казались бледными до синевы и резко контрастировали с темно-рыжей бородой, но падать в обморок он, похоже, не собирался.  
  
— Пожалуйста. — Трэверс сделал приглашающий жест.  
  
Дамблдор поставил саквояж, бросил на стул шляпу и подошел к узкому мраморному столу, на котором лежало тело. Несколько мгновений он просто всматривался в обезображенное лицо мертвой женщины, потом в его руке появилась волшебная палочка, пиджак превратился в кожаный фартук, а из открывшегося саквояжа вылетело несколько флаконов с зельями.  
  
Хотя Трэверс никогда не работал непосредственно в аврорате, ему случалось курировать дела, достаточно важные, чтобы он посчитал необходимым глубоко вникать в работу следователей. Так что поначалу действия Дамблдора оставались ему понятны. Это были вполне стандартные методы, можно было разве что удивиться широте знаний Дамблдора, действовавшего с уверенностью мага-эксперта, всю жизнь проработавшего в следственном отделе. Но спустя примерно час Трэверс зашел в тупик.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — поинтересовался он.  
  
Дамблдор ответил не сразу. Над телом Алисон Пети клубилось облачко отливающего перламутром белого дыма, в воздухе завис маленький проектор, и Дамблдор сосредоточенно подкручивал латунные рукоятки на полированных боках. Луч, испускаемый проектором, менял оттенок и ширину. Наконец Дамблдор, видимо, удовлетворенный результатом, отступил.  
  
— Подождем немного.  
  
Он прищурившись смотрел, как кружились в свете луча розоватые искры, а потом повернулся к Трэверсу.  
  
— Я надеюсь заглянуть в самую суть чар, — наконец пояснил он. — К чему стремится тот, кто сотворил их? Что, если, как вы выразились, «вредоносность» — всего лишь побочный эффект?  
  
— А на самом деле маг мечтает о мире и благе для всего человечества… — проворчал Трэверс.  
  
Дамблдор иронично приподнял брови.  
  
— Посмотрим.  
  
Искры внутри облачка дыма начали собираться в линии, вырисовывая в воздухе сложные геометрические фигуры. Глаза Дамблдора блеснули откровенным азартом.  
  
— Ну что же, попробуем это расшифровать.  
  
— Буду признателен, если вы поясните, что делаете, — с легким раздражением сказал Трэверс.  
  
— Конечно, с охотой объясню. Вот, видите, этот контур…  
  
Неудивительно, что Дамблдора любили ученики. Рассказывал он ясно и доступно, так что раздражение Трэверса вскоре исчезло без следа, и он, до сих пор ничего не слышавший о подобном методе исследований, смог подключиться к работе. С тем большим удовольствием, что в деле явно наметился прорыв.  
  
— Это волшебство творит не человек, — сказал Трэверс, еще раз перепроверив собственные записи. — Верно?  
  
— Да, я тоже расшифровал бы это именно так.  
  
— Но что это? — с недоумением спросил Трэверс. — Какое-то животное? Паразит?  
  
— Паразит? — переспросил Дамблдор.  
  
— Тварь, которая вселяется в человека. Как вы это еще назовете?  
  
— Возможно, вы правы. Но между смертями Орвела и Кингсли и Кингсли и Алисон Пети прошло немногим больше двух недель. Паразиты редко убивают своего носителя так быстро. Это существо как будто… видите эти линии? Ищет что-то… Что-то очень для него важное.  
  
Трэверс брезгливо поморщился:  
  
— Ищет пищу? Партнера для спаривания? Что вообще может искать животное?  
  
— Нет… — задумчиво проговорил Дамблдор, — посмотрите, вот здесь…  
  
Он протянул Трэверсу последнюю страницу с расшифровками. Тонкие линии магических следов, формулы преобразующих чар — от них у Трэверса уже начало ломить виски.  
  
— Не понимаю… — сказал он. — Важное для него существо? Родственную душу? И оно действительно как будто стремится к благу.   
  
— Я бы интерпретировал это как «стремится исправить неправильное». Но и ваша версия вполне приемлема, — кивнул Дамблдор.  
  
— Звучит идиотски, вы уж простите.  
  
Дамблдор пожал плечами.  
  
— Я могу с уверенность сказать, что оно не стремится убить. И это, определенно, не Темная магия.  
  
— Прекрасно, — вздохнул Трэверс, — по Министерству носится тварь, которая ищет родственную душу, желает всем добра и попутно доводит авроров до самоубийства. И как нам ее искать?  
  
— Пока не знаю. И это действительно жуткая иллюстрация того, что в сердце чудовищных деяний могут лежать самые благие намерения.  
  
Дамблдор грустно взглянул на искалеченное тело Алисон Пети.  
  
— Вы здесь еще что-нибудь можете сделать? — спросил Трэверс.  
  
— Боюсь, что больше ничего. Но… — он повернулся к Трэверсу, — первой жертвой был Джек Орвел, так?  
  
Трэверс кивнул.  
  
— Чем он занимался за две-три недели до смерти? Если бы мы смогли выяснить, где и как он встретился с этим созданием…  
  
Трэверс на мгновение задумался. Сопоставить даты смертей было идеей очевидной, и кое-что в этом направлении министерские следователи предпринимали, но без толку, однако Дамблдор за два часа работы уже продвинулся дальше, чем они за полтора месяца.  
  
— Вам придется подвергнуться заклинанию Замкнутых уст, — предупредил Трэверс.  
  
Дамблдор заметно передернул плечами, и Трэверс подумал, что у него должна быть особенная неприязнь к магическим узам и обетам. Но Дамблдор согласно склонил голову.  
  
— Насколько я понимаю, свидетелей не потребуется? У вас, как у главы департамента, достаточно полномочий.  
  
Трэверс кивнул.  
  
— Давайте поднимемся в мой кабинет.  
  
***  
  
Папка с делом Ингара Скулле лежала у Трэверса на столе. На следующей неделе ждали делегацию из Европы для обсуждения экстрадиции, и при мысли о предстоящих препирательствах со скандинавскими коллегами Трэверс поморщился.  
  
Дамблдор остановился, опершись кончиками пальцев о спинку кресла для посетителей, и вопросительно взглянул на Трэверса. Заклинание Замкнутых уст у него было отработано безупречно, так что потребовалось лишь коснуться палочкой кожаной обложки. Зеленая змейка заклинания обернулась вокруг папки, потом метнулась к лицу Дамблдора, скользнула по его губам, обвилась вокруг шеи и растаяла в воздухе. Дамблдор машинально облизнулся, заклинание всегда оставляло на языке привкус горькой мяты.  
  
— То, что вас интересует, — на последних страницах. — Трэверс протянул папку Дамблдору. — Заклинание начнет работать, как только вы откроете папку, и распространяется не только на то, что вы в ней прочтете, но на все, что мы будем с вами обсуждать касательно дела Скулле.  
  
Впрочем, Дамблдор наверняка прекрасно знал, как работает заклинание.  
  
— Ингар Скулле, — сказал он.  
  
— Да, Джек Орвел участвовал в его поимке. Как раз за семнадцать дней до своей гибели.  
  
Дамблдор открыл папку ближе к концу, на отчете руководителя аврорского отряда.  
  
— Почему вы подозревали не Скулле, а Гриндельвальда?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Трэверс, — его мы подозревали в последнюю очередь. Там ниже пара колдографий, вы сами поймете.  
  
Дамблдор пролистнул страницу, и лицо его приняло непроницаемое выражение, только между бровями резче обозначилась складка.  
  
Ингар Скулле, один из давних сподвижников Гриндельвальда, мелькал рядом с ним с тех дней, когда Гриндельвальд впервые заявил о себе. Но не так давно Скулле неизвестно почему впал в немилость и бежал от бывшего соратника и лидера в Британию. Причина, по которой Скулле надеялся скрыться от гнева Гриндельвальда именно в Британии, по всей видимости, сидела прямо перед Трэверсом. Однако Скулле нежелание Гриндельвальда соваться на острова не спасло. Проклятие настигло предателя дела Великого Блага даже через Канал, чудовищно искалечив и практически лишив возможности колдовать. Полубезумный и истощенный магически и физически, Скулле некоторое время скрывался в Восточной Англии. Выследить его оказалось совсем несложно. И не сказать, что операцией по его поимке аврорат мог гордиться: защищаться Скулле почти не мог, а жаждущие мести за Пер-Лашез авроры не особенно с ним церемонились.  
  
— Скулле поймали в Хатфилде? — спросил Дамблдор.  
  
Именно в Хатфилде, в старой друидской роще. И то, что теперь они ищут тварь, а не следы действий темного мага, заставляло смотреть на дело под совсем другим углом.  
  
— К отчету руководителя аврорской группы приложена карта, — сказал Трэверс, вытянул из-под пальцев Дамблдора тонкий лист и расстелил его на столе.  
  
— Энгоргио!  
  
Карта увеличилась, заняв почти весь стол. Трэверс склонился над ней, едва не столкнувшись с Дамблдором головами. Они взглянули друг на друга, извиняясь, и Трэверс прочитал на лице Дамблдора выражение такого же напряженного любопытства, какое испытывал сам.  
  
Карта ожила. Закачались многовековые дубы, заблестели несколько небольших озерец, словно ожерелье охватывавших дубовую рощу. Призрачные фигурки людей, каждая снабженная именем, скользили в лесной тени. Еще одна фигурка бежала впереди, возле нее маячила выведенная чернилами надпись «Скулле». Крошечный Скулле хромал, оступался, карабкался по поросшим мхом камням и, наконец, скорчился в корнях огромного дуба. Затаился.  
  
На него вышли сразу четверо. Тесей Скамандер, руководивший операцией, атаковал первым, с его палочки слетела синяя тень Зуболомного сглаза. Джек Орвел и еще двое тоже подняли палочки. Среди деревьев замелькали всполохи проклятий.  
  
— Как вы могли прочитать в отчете, — сказал Трэверс, — во время задержания никто ничего особенного не заметил. Колдовать Скулле практически не мог, так что никаких проблем не возникло.  
  
— Я бы хотел побывать там, — сказал Дамблдор, пристально вглядываясь в содрогающуюся под магическими атаками фигурку Скулле. — В Хатфилде сохранились несколько реликтов друидской школы, надо сказать, непростительно малоизученные.  
  
Крошечное тело Скулле взлетело в воздух, опутанное алой сетью, но плети аврорских проклятий продолжали метаться над ним, лицо темного мага кривилось от боли. Дамблдор отвернулся. Трэверс поджал губы.  
  
— Я постараюсь освободить завтрашний вечер, — сказал он. — Вас устроит?  
  
— Не утруждайтесь. Я вполне могу отправиться в Хатфилд один, и, если обнаружу что-то важное, сообщу вам.  
  
Трэверс сузил глаза, и Дамблдор спросил:  
  
— Вы мне настолько не доверяете?  
  
— Я уже объяснил, Дамблдор, что лично курирую это расследование. Мы потеряли трех авроров из-за воздействия этих неизвестных, но определенно вредоносных чар. Глава аврората сейчас… — Трэверс сделал паузу, — во временном отпуске, а после событий во Франции многие в Министерстве интересуются, что происходит в аврорском подразделении, так что я хочу скорейшего разрешения ситуации.   
  
Дамблдор приподнял брови.  
  
— Вы прикрываете Тесея Скамандера?  
  
— Да какого черта я должен перед вами отчитываться? — вспылил Трэверс. — Я буду присутствовать, и точка. Если вы помните, изучение наследия друидов под строгим контролем.  
  
— Ладно-ладно. — Дамблдор примирительно поднял руку. — Завтра в семь вечера. Хорошо?  
  
Трэверс кивнул, и Дамблдор указал на карте поляну перед одним из озер, окружавших рощу, в которой схватили Скулле.  
  
— Вот здесь. Ночи еще прохладные, и, может быть, мы проведем в лесу несколько часов, так что одевайтесь для похода.  
  
Дамблдор вышел, а Трэверс сел в кресло и, подперев голову руками, уставился на карту, где крошечные авроры снова и снова окружали крошечную фигурку бывшего аколита Гриндельвальда. Но думал Трэверс не об Ингаре Скулле. Мало кто, общаясь с Трэверсом, мог позволить себе забыть, что разговаривает с главой Департамента магического правопорядка. Дамблдор тоже об этом, конечно, прекрасно помнил, особенно после того, как провел неделю в следящих браслетах. Но он всегда выбирал такой тон — не оскорбительный, нет, но такой, как будто ему не было никакого дела до чинов и званий, как будто он мог себе позволить о них забыть.  
  
И все же Трэверс определено был доволен тем, как Дамблдор взялся за это дело.  
  
***  
  
Солнце уже зашло, и силуэты дубов и громадных валунов терялись в сумерках. От озера действительно тянуло холодом, и Трэверс застегнул легкий плащ, подумывая, не трансфигурировать ли его в куртку потеплее, но сомневался если не в эффективности, то в пристойном виде возможного результата, так что ограничился согревающими чарами. Выглядеть неопрятно он не любил.  
  
Дамблдор задерживался, и Трэверс, облокотившись на один из камней, начал листать архивные записи о друидской роще Хатфилда: днем просмотреть их у него времени не было.  
  
Британская друидическая школа считалась очень устаревшей, в свое время от нее отпочковались несколько направлений современной магии, начиная с гербологии и заканчивая некоторым областями Темных искусств, но в чистом виде магию друидов никто уже не практиковал. Однако определенные сюрпризы она временами преподносила. Именно по этой причине большая часть друидских реликвий была надежно скрыта от маглов, а изучение их строго контролировалось Министерством. И в том числе по этой причине выписки из архива, которые читал Трэверс, не содержали в себе ничего интересного, так что вскоре он раздраженно свернул пергамент и начал смотреть на часы.  
  
Дамблдор появился с опозданием минут на пятнадцать, облаченный в вязаный свитер с невообразимыми красно-желто-синими узорами.  
  
— Простите, Трэверс. — На его лице читалось искреннее раскаяние. — Даже в каникулы школа — неизменный источник неопределенности и хаоса.  
  
Трэверс строго нахмурился, но вслух сказал только:  
  
— Ну что же, раз вы наконец здесь — приступим.  
  
Несколько вполне стандартных заклинаний открыли им в небольшом отдалении от озера туманные очертания того, что более тысячи лет назад было ритуальным кругом друидов. Вероятно, когда-то это была окруженная дубами круглая поляна с жертвенным камнем посередине. Но сейчас прежде открытое пространство заросло молодыми деревьями и кустарником, а камень почти полностью врос в землю. Многие дубы погибли, от большинства не осталось даже пня, только три сохранились — кряжистые великаны со стволами в несколько обхватов.  
  
— Жаль рощу, — проговорил Дамблдор. Он подошел к одному из уцелевших дубов и осмотрел могучие корни. Некоторые выступали из земли так высоко, что доставали ему почти до середины бедра. — Скулле ведь прятался именно здесь?  
  
— Да, — ответил Трэверс, — я вчера еще раз внимательно изучил доклад о его задержании. Никто, включая Орвела, ничего странного не упоминал.  
  
— Я помню, — сказал Дамблдор. — Но я не думаю, что мы идем по ложному следу. Давайте попробуем взглянуть повнимательнее на то, что нам оставили друиды.  
  
Он достал из кармана круглую шкатулку, поставил ее на землю и, элегантно взмахнув над ней волшебной палочкой, сказал: «Мирмиция Астро». Шкатулка распахнулась, из нее, как из растревоженного муравейника, побежали муравьи, бесплотные, словно сотканные из белого сияния. Они растекались во все стороны, исчезали в траве, под корнями деревьев и кустами.  
  
Трэверс вопросительно посмотрел на Дамблдора.  
  
— Теперь им нужно поработать хотя бы полчаса. Давайте не будем их тревожить, — сказал тот и, развернувшись, зашагал к озеру.  
  
Трэверс оглянулся — призрачные муравьи скрылись с глаз и лишь изредка выдавали себя приглушенным сиянием — и тоже прошел к воде. Дамблдор стоял у самого берега и стягивал через голову свой дурацкий свитер.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — поинтересовался Трэверс.  
  
— Хочу искупаться. — Дамблдор наклонился, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки. — Не возвращаться же на полчаса в Хогвартс.  
  
— Вода, должно быть, ледяная.  
  
— Пустяки. Даже приятно.  
  
Дамблдор стянул брюки, оставшись в одном белье, бросил их на поросший мхом валун, где лежали свитер и сорочка, положил сверху волшебную палочку и вошел в воду.  
  
Трэверс присел на соседний камень и от нечего делать стал наблюдать за ним. Озеро мерцало, как ртуть, от ног Дамблдора расходились маленькие волны. Войдя в воду по пояс, он нырнул, вынырнул в нескольких метрах от берега и уверенно поплыл вперед. Двигался он мощными, но элегантными гребками, вскоре был уже на середине озера и оттуда помахал Трэверсу рукой.  
  
Трэверс спустился к берегу и потрогал воду. Не такая уж ледяная, но вовсе не располагает к купанию. Дамблдор, похоже, так не считал.  
  
— Отличная вода! — заявил он, выбравшись на берег. Его мокрое тело блестело в полумраке. — Хогвартское озеро еще совсем ледяное.  
  
Он поднял палочку, и его тут же окутало облачко пара. Трэверс только передернул плечами: надо было обновить согревающие чары.  
  
— Ну что же, — продолжил Дамблдор, одеваясь, — пора пойти и посмотреть, что сумели отыскать мои муравьи.  
  
***  
  
Призрачные муравьи поработали на славу. Трэверс мысленно посетовал, что на вооружении следственного отдела авроров нет такой магии. Похоже, муравьев притягивали следы старинной магии, как обычных притягивали сладости. Поляна преобразилась. Скопления светящихся телец обнаружили очертания корневищ погибших дубов, проявили резьбу на жертвенном камне и отметили места, где стояли монолиты когда-то окружавшего жертвенник кромлеха.  
  
Трэверс вышел на середину поляны и осмотрел жертвенный камень. Символ на нем был Трэверсу знаком из недавно просмотренных записей, это был знак владевшей лесом друидской общины. Дамблдор снова устремился к дубу, возле которого поймали Скулле, там теперь проявились очертания камня, который явно не входил в кромлех и стоял особняком. Он торчал, как сломанный зуб, между могучих корней дуба.  
  
— Вот это действительно интересно, — сказал Дамблдор. — Посмотрите, Трэверс.  
  
Муравьи облепили магический след камня очень плотно, восстановив очертания разрушенной части, и на призрачной поверхности легко было заметить четкие буквы огамического письма. С древними рунами у Трэверса еще со школы было неважно, так что теперь он опознал символы, открывающие и закрывающие магическое действо, но смысл строк между ними терялся. «Раненый дуб» или «кровь дуба», «серебро» или «луна», «выпрямлять» или, может быть, «исцелять». Среди стройных рун, как многоногое насекомое, мерцал восточный иероглиф. Окончательно запутавшись, Трэверс повернулся к Дамблдору: в конце концов, это он тут приглашенный эксперт.  
  
— Это описание заклинания? Что-то связанное с целительством? И откуда тут взялся иероглиф?  
  
— Не описание, — ответил тот. — Этот текст и есть заклинание, которое пробуждает что-то, способное исцелять. Но иероглиф меня тоже ставит в тупик.  
  
— Китайский или японский, по одному символу не скажешь.  
  
— Да, — проговорил Дамблдор. — Но, кажется, я начинаю понимать, что тут произошло.  
  
— Так объясните, — раздраженно сказал Трэверс.  
  
— Похоже, я немного ошибся, когда убеждал вас, что эта проблема не имеет отношения к деятельности Гриндельвальда, — задумчиво сказал Дамблдор.  
  
— Из чего же это следует? — размеренно, как всегда, когда начинал закипать, спросил Трэверс.  
  
— Заклинание несомненно создали много веков назад, но вот воспользовались им не так давно.  
  
— Скулле?  
  
— Похоже, да. Но не для того, чтобы навредить своим преследователям. Думаю, он надеялся исцелиться от страданий, причиняемых ему проклятиями Гриндельвальда.  
  
— Вы уверены?  
  
— Мне нужно поработать с этими рунами и разобраться с иероглифом, тогда я смогу сказать больше.  
  
Дамблдор взмахнул волшебной палочкой, в воздухе возник пергамент, и над ним тут же запорхало перо, копируя призрачную надпись.  
  
— А если мы поговорим со Скулле? — спросил Трэверс. — Его допрашивали, естественно, но не о смерти Орвела.  
  
— Это будет полезно. — Дамблдор нахмурился. — Он ведь в Азкабане? Нас к нему пустят? Ах, ну да, — спохватился он, — само собой.  
  
Трэверс кивнул.  
  
— Можем отправиться прямо сейчас, если вы здесь закончили.  
  
— Что ж, нет смысла тянуть. Подождите, только верну моих муравьев домой.  
  
Он коснулся палочкой стоявшей на камне шкатулки, и муравьи потекли в нее сияющим потоком, который вскоре сузился до тусклого ручейка. Крышка шкатулки захлопнулась, и на поляне стало темно.  
  
***  
  
Сказать с уверенностью, какие из увечий Скулле причинили проклятия Гриндельвальда, а какие были делом рук авроров, Трэверс затруднялся, но выглядел Скулле жутко. Когда патронусы Дамблдора и Трэверса, оба крылатые, филин и кречет, отогнали дементоров от камеры, а магические огни осветили коридор, Скулле подковылял к решетке и вцепился в нее изуродованными пальцами. Его единственный оставшийся зрячим глаз, щурясь от непривычного света, уставился прямо на Дамблдора.  
  
— Знаю, кто ты…- просипел Скулле; проклятие искалечило и его рот, говорил он невнятно, но бойко. — А он тебя боится. Геллерт. Ух как боится. Я даже думал, не попроситься ли к тебе под крылышко… Помог бы мне, а?  
  
Дамлбдор плотно сжал губы и ничего не ответил.  
  
— Что ты знаешь о магии друидов, Скулле? — требовательно спросил Трэверс. Он знал, что заключенные Азкабана в первые месяцы обычно любят поболтать, человеческое общество после тянущих душу и радость дементоров придает сил.   
  
Скулле повернулся к Трэверсу.  
  
— Хах. Такой важный начальник. А ты не боишься иметь с ним дело? — Его шея была так искривлена, что казалась сломанной, но он как-то умудрился мотнуть головой в сторону Дамблдора. — Думаешь, он тебя слушается? Думаешь, для него что-то значит твоя важная персона? — Он прижался к решетке и зашипел, словно хотел поверить Трэверсу какую-то тайну, не предназначенную для ушей Дамблдора: — Великие волшебники. Мы для них не больше чем грязь под ногами. Если им это выгодно, они могут делать вид, что мы и наши маленькие интересы что-то для них значат. Но не обольщайся. Они играют в свои игры. Уж я-то знаю.  
  
Трэверс сердито сунул руки в карманы брюк.  
  
— Если ты не в настроении говорить по делу, Скулле, то мы не будем тратить время. Вижу, у тебя собеседников хватает и без нас, — он показал во тьму коридора, где силуэты дементоров покачивались в тошнотворном ритме, — так что сейчас отзовем патронусов, и наслаждайся обществом.  
  
— Ладно-ладно… подождите. Так чего хотите?  
  
— Расскажите, что вы надеялись отыскать в Хатфилде, — попросил Дамблдор.  
  
— Вам-то что с этого? — буркнул Скулле.  
  
Трэверс повернулся, демонстрируя готовность уйти прочь, патронус парил у него за плечом.  
  
— Да успокойся, уже рассказываю, — буркнул Скулле. — Я ведь думал, на Британские острова Геллерт не сунется, но его прощальный привет достал меня и здесь. Вот такая весточка от него пришла… Видите, — он поднял изувеченные руки, — какой я теперь колдун? А ведь я был хорош. Вторая палочка Дурмстранга. После Геллерта, конечно.  
  
— Ближе к делу, — поморщился Трэверс.  
  
Все, что касалось Гриндельвальда, из Скулле уже вытрясли, и Трэверс не хотел, чтобы тот пускался в откровения перед Дамблдором.  
  
— В общем, мне совсем погано было, — продолжил Скулле. — Авроры ваши везде рыщут, а я палочку в руках не могу удержать. Но я вспомнил кое о чем. Удивительно, слышал об этом совсем мальчишкой, а тут вспомнил.  
  
Скулле потер перекошенный рот и сипло закашлялся. Дамблдор наколдовал ему стакан воды и мягко спросил:  
  
— О чем вы вспомнили?  
  
— О Лунной Совке.  
  
— Это что за тварь? — нахмурился Трэверс.  
  
— Вымершая тварь. Но столетия назад их приручали и использовали. В Японии. Существо из чистой магии. Оно вселяется в волшебника, растворяется в его магии и насыщается ей…  
  
— Все-таки паразит, — брезгливо сказал Трэверс  
  
Дамблдор поднял руку, чтобы он не перебивал.  
  
— Нет, не паразит, — огрызнулся Скулле. — Целитель. Он плавает в твоей магии и исправляет все неправильное. Особенно хорош для исцеления проклятий. Японцы подарили одного британским друидам. В качестве извинения за конфликт на Ветреных островах, хотя кто там был виноват, неизвестно, возможно, Нинейн из Корнуолла действительно применяла…  
  
Трэверс оборвал его.  
  
— Довольно исторических экскурсов. Что там с этой Лунной Совкой? Откуда тебе о ней известно?  
  
— Мой прадед работал в Японии, несколько лет был там посланником Скандинавского полуострова, а лично для себя выискивал секреты, которых у японских магов навалом. Он наткнулся на эту историю с подарком и попытался выяснить, что случилось с Совкой дальше. Но ваши друиды почему-то письменность не особенно уважали и ни летописей, ни дневников не вели. Может, поэтому их школа и загнулась.  
  
— Покороче, — снова напомнил Трэверс.  
  
— Если короче, прадед докопался, что друиды спрятали Лунную Совку в Сохранном камне в Хатфилде, но из-за того, что записей они не вели, никто толком и не знал, что там такое хранится, и хотя роща пришла в запустение, Совка, вероятно, по-прежнему там. Побывать в Англии прадед не успел. Когда он мне рассказывал эту историю, я был мальчишкой, а он — наполовину выжившим из ума стариком. Так что я не воспринял его слова слишком всерьез, но вспомнил их, валяясь с лихорадкой в магловской ночлежке в Лондоне. Схватился за соломинку. Когда я смог добраться до Хатфилда, авроры уже мне наступали на пятки. Но я нашел Сохранный камень. Точнее то, что от него осталось. К счастью, руна пробуждения уцелела. Совка действительно была там.  
  
— Вы видели Совку? — спросил Дамблдор.  
  
— Да. Я же сказал — она соткана из магии. Достаточно простейшей версии Апаре Вестигиум, мне для этого не понадобились ни слова, ни волшебная палочка. Совсем недолго, но я ее видел.  
  
Изуродованное лицо Скулле неожиданно разгладилось, словно воспоминания его порадовали.  
  
— Расскажите, как она выглядела? — попросил Дамблдор.  
  
— Как Лунная Совка. — Скулле хрипло засмеялся и снова закашлялся. — Как ночная бабочка, сотканная из белого света. Она обняла крыльями мою грудь и исчезла, впиталась, как вода.  
  
— И что вы ощутили? — спросил Дамблдор.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Совсем ничего?  
  
— Она просто… слилась со мной. А я себя ощущал довольно паршиво, так что мог не заметить каких-то нюансов. Зато я почувствовал, как она меня покинула. Меня настигли ваши бешеные псы и принялись лупить проклятиями. И тогда Совка выскользнула из меня.  
  
Лицо Скулле снова задергалось, словно в судороге, он прижался к решетке и засипел:  
  
— Это было странное ощущение. Знаешь, как бывает, когда любовник, который брал тебя грубо, без всяких церемоний, кончив, вынимает из тебя скользкий от спермы член. Почти больно, немного гадко, и все же приятно.  
  
Трэверс покосился на Дамблдора, тот морщился, то ли брезгливо, то ли страдальчески.  
  
— Следи за языком, Скулле, — одернул Трэверс, но Дамблдор снова предостерегающе поднял руку.  
  
— А что произошло потом? — спросил он.  
  
— Не знаю. — Скулле пожал плечами, выглядело так, будто его скрутило судорогой. — Я потерял сознание. Но Лунная Совка не может существовать одна, а вернуть ее в Сохранный камень было некому, да и он почти разрушен. Так что Совка погибла или нашла себе другого волшебника. Так ведь?  
  
— А вы уверены, что она больше не внутри вас?  
  
— Уверен. — Скулле хехекнул, — Иначе я бы не выглядел как дерьмо угроба. Да и вы сюда небось не просто так притащились.  
  
— Что вы еще знаете?! — резко спросил Трэверс. Интонации Скулле его раздражали.  
  
— О Совке? Ничего. Я же говорю, это была моя последняя надежда, я хватался, как утопающий за соломинку. Там могло вообще ничего не оказаться. Тварь могла свихнуться за столько веков. Или просто потерять силу. Что бы там у вас ни приключилось, я тебе не помощник. Его спрашивай, он что-нибудь придумает.  
  
С очередным мерзким смешком Скулле ткнул пальцем в Дамблдора, который смотрел в сторону и тер висок.  
  
— Все ясно, — оборвал его Трэверс. — Пойдемте, Дамблдор.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Скулле, — рассеянно проговорил тот и пошел вслед за Трэверсом.  
  
— Не слишком-то ему сочувствуйте, — сказал Трэверс, когда они немного отошли. — Кое-какие его делишки, говорят, даже Гриндельвальда отвращали. Скандинавы до дрожи хотят его заполучить к себе.  
  
— Скулле умирает, — глухо сказал Дамблдор. — Проклятие Гриндельвальда его убивает.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Наши колдомедики его немного подлатали, говорят, у него есть несколько недель.  
  
Дамблдор ничего не ответил.  
  
Их патронусы летели впереди, но за спиной, в теряющихся во тьме коридорах Трэверс чувствовал движение множества дементоров: едва ощутимое тошнотворное прикосновение тоски и безнадежности. Трэверс уныло подумал, что Скулле хоть и допрашивали, и выбили из него немало информации о Гриндельвальде, но о причинах его присутствия в Хатфилде никто ничего не знал, и с самоубийствами Орвела и других Скулле до сих пор никак не связывали. Очередная иллюстрация того, в каком упадке находится аврорат; и как привести дела в порядок, Трэверс понятия не имел.  
  
Они уже вышли за границу удерживающего дементоров заклинания, однако усталость и уныние развеялись не полностью. Сидевший на посту у входных дверей дежурный вскочил на ноги и вытянулся во фрунт, в воздухе витал легкий аромат виски, но Трэверс не стал делать замечание. А когда двери за ними захлопнулись, тайком перевел дыхание и тут же поморщился. На острове стояло нехарактерное для Северного моря затишье, и воздух пах гниющими водорослями и тухлой рыбой.  
  
Трэверс повернулся к Дамблдору, и вовремя — едва успел придержать его за плечи, иначе тот бы рухнул, а так просто тяжело привалился к Трэверсу. Всегда сложно предсказать заранее, как на человека подействует близость дементоров, но реакция Дамблдора была неожиданно резкой. Трэверс подумал, что и патронус для столь выдающегося мага у Дамблдора не так уж силен. Мерлин знает, как он держался, пока они разговаривали со Скулле.  
  
Обычно, когда Трэверс сопровождал посетителей в Азкабан, с ним присутствовали младшие чины, которые заботились о разных мелочах. Кто-нибудь из них непременно имел при себе экстракт златоцветника и плитку шоколада. Наверное, шоколад был у дежурного на посту, но будь Трэверс проклят, если туда вернется. Он поднял палочку. Бодрящие чары в таких случаях — мера временная, но Дамблдор хотя бы перестал терять сознание, выпрямился, опершись Трэверсу на плечо. Теперь они стояли в неловком полуобъятии.  
  
— Простите, — пробормотал Дамблдор.  
  
— Бывает, — коротко ответил Трэверс. — Сможете аппарировать?  
  
— Да, конечно. Со мной уже все в порядке.  
  
Трэверс посветил ему в лицо. Вид у Дамблдора был так себе, он весь словно выцвел, губы посерели, потускнели глаза.  
  
— Не смейте мне врать, — сердито сказал Трэверс. — И дайте руку.  
  
***  
  
В такой поздний час посетителей в кафе было совсем немного: двое маглов сдвинули головы в низко надвинутых кепках и тихо переговаривались над пивными кружками. В другом углу бледная девица лениво покачивала бокал с чем-то невообразимо зеленым. Вдоль стен горели теплым светом электрические лампы под тряпичными абажурами, и магловский патефон едва слышно мурлыкал незнакомую песенку.  
  
Трэверс занял привычный столик, Дамблдор покорно сел напротив и уставился на свои лежащие на коленях руки. Круглолицая пожилая магла в опрятном переднике поспешила к ним, забавно переваливаясь с ноги на ногу. Наверное, заведение принадлежало ей, Трэверс никогда не интересовался, так же, как не знал имени.  
  
— Добрый вечер, мистер, — разулыбалась она. — Давненько вас не видела. Вам как обычно? Горячий шоколад и кофе по-ирландски?  
  
— Будьте любезны, — ответил Трэверс. — Этому джентльмену то же самое.  
  
Магла покосилась на примечательный свитер Дамблдора и снова улыбнулась. Дамблдор поднял взгляд и слабо улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Шоколад сделал свое дело, минут через десять Трэверс стал смотреть на жизнь с гораздо большим оптимизмом, все-таки за один этот вечер ему удалось узнать об «аврорском проклятии» гораздо больше, чем за весь предыдущий месяц. Дамблдор тоже заметно ожил и стал с любопытством оглядываться.  
  
— Магловское кафе? — удивленно спросил он.  
  
Трэверс пожал плечами.  
  
— Здесь подают вкусный шоколад и мала вероятность встретить знакомых. После посещения Азкабана лучше не придумаешь, а по долгу службы мне приходится там бывать регулярно.  
  
Дамблдор снова опустил глаза.  
  
— Удивительно, что никто за последние двести лет, со времен Министра Диггори, даже не пытался отыскать альтернативу этому жуткому месту.  
  
— Сейчас уж точно не самый подходящий момент.  
  
— Ну конечно, — хмыкнул Дамблдор, — для таких дел редко находятся подходящие моменты.  
  
— Только не надо читать мораль, — остановил его Трэверс. — Время к полуночи, и я совершенно не настроен играть в бессердечного политика и мудрого профессора. Давайте о более насущных проблемах. Я никогда раньше не слышал об этой Лунной Совке.  
  
— Я тоже. Но, вероятно, она и есть причина самоубийств. То, что нам рассказал Скулле, очень похоже на то, что мы узнали сами, осматривая тело Алисон Пети.  
  
— Только почему эта Совка их, черт возьми, убивает, а не исцеляет?  
  
— Это очень необычный метод исцеления. Возможно, он требовал участия волшебника, который умеет обращаться с Совкой. Скулле ведь признал, что хватался за соломинку.  
  
— Или наврал нам с три короба. Но других вариантов все равно нет, — сказал Трэверс. — Нужен способ, как отыскать и вытащить этого паразита. У нас есть специалисты в Святом Мунго…  
  
— Я попробую узнать больше об этом создании. Друиды действительно оставили мало научных трудов, но, возможно, что-то удастся найти. И есть специалисты по волшебным тварям…  
  
— Заклинание замкнутых уст, — напомнил Трэверс. — Не пытайтесь его обойти. Я не хочу, чтобы полмира узнало о проблемах в британском Министерстве. И оставьте в покое своего ручного Скамандера.  
  
Дамблдор помешал ложечкой кофе, очень внимательно наблюдая, как тает шапка взбитых сливок, потом поднял взгляд на Трэверса.  
  
— Вас впечатлили слова Скулле? Я имею в виду то, что он говорил обо мне.  
  
— А должны были?  
  
Дамблдор ничего не ответил, и Трэверс сказал:  
  
— Я за последние месяцы получил столько подтверждений тому, что никому нельзя доверять. Может быть, Гриндельвальд и не показывается в Британии, но когти свои он сюда запустил куда глубже, чем мы думали. Вы же знаете, аврорат так поредел не только из-за смертей, но и из-за предательств. В Министерстве идут постоянные проверки. А насчет вас я не обольщаюсь, но несколько в ином ключе. Я думаю, если вы действительно захотите меня обмануть, вы обманете. Конечно, мне и спокойнее было бы не снимать с вас следящие браслеты, но я не имею права. Так что мне остается только полагаться на…  
  
— Мою честность? — предположил Дамблдор.  
  
— Я хотел сказать, на свое везение.  
  
Дамблдор неожиданно засмеялся. Открыто и мягко, и Трэверс невольно засмеялся в ответ.  
  
— Тогда доверьтесь вашему везению, — наконец проговорил Дамблдор, все еще улыбаясь.  
  
Трэверс поймал себя на том, что отчаянно хочет доверять ему. Хочет его на своей стороне, хотя, возможно, этот подонок Скулле прав: у волшебника, обладающего таким могуществом, каким обладал Дамблдор, не может быть иной стороны, кроме своей собственной.  
  
***  
  
Под утро Трэверсу приснилось, что Дамблдор зазвал его все-таки поплавать в друидском озере, и вода оказалась совсем не ледяная, а теплая, как парное молоко. И они брызгались и хохотали, как мальчишки, и все казалось таким уместным, таким правильным. Совершенно по-детски невинным. Однако проснулся Трэверс с каменным стояком. Переполнявшее его во сне ощущение счастья в реальности обернулось вполне плотским удовольствием. Он положил ладонь между ног поверх пижамы и, сладко вздыхая, обвел большим пальцем головку члена. Удовольствие дрожью прокатилось вдоль позвоночника. Трэверс лениво вытянул руку из-под одеяла и призвал флакончик масла. Терпкий аромат наполнил комнату, сделал возбуждение весомее, основательнее. Трэверс откинул прочь одеяло и потянул вниз пояс пижамных штанов.  
  
Смазанная маслом ладонь легко скользила по коже. Трэверс не торопился, почти невесомо оглаживая головку и жестче сжимая у основания. Оргазм маячил где-то совсем рядом, под веками скользили обрывочные картинки из сна и более откровенные фантазии, но хотелось растянуть удовольствие. Появлению в своих фантазиях Дамблдора Трэверс не удивился. Он хотел контролировать Дамблдора, а секс и контроль всегда стояли для Трэверса рядом. Воображение подкинуло новую картинку: Дамблдор выгибается под ним, руки закинуты за голову, на запястьях тускло поблескивают следящие браслеты.  
  
После оргазма Трэверс долго лежал, выравнивая дыхание и наслаждаясь блаженной легкостью в теле и в мыслях, потом перекатил голову по подушке и сквозь ресницы посмотрел на стоявшие на прикроватном столике часы. Можно было еще позволить себе подремать минут сорок. Снова проваливаясь в сон, он подумал, что от Дамблдора уже три дня не было никаких новостей.  
  
***  
  
Этажи Министерства располагались под землей, но окно было зачаровано так, что показывало настоящую лондонскую погоду, и свет весеннего послеполуденного солнца щедро лился в кабинет. Трэверс жестом опустил жалюзи, а потом, уже не в первый раз с утра, взял в руки желтую папку. Открыл ее, закрыл снова и недовольно посмотрел на герб госпиталя Святого Мунго на обложке: перекрещенные волшебная палочка и кость. Папка выглядела печально тощей и содержала все, что могли предложить колдомедики по решению проблемы Лунной Совки. Довольно неубедительные меры, которые еще следовало как-то воплотить в жизнь. Фоули наверняка будет настаивать на том, чтобы не беспокоить людей понапрасну.  
  
После ко всему безразличного чудака МакЛайрда сменивший его на посту Министра энергичный Гектор Фоули многим казался спасением. Но Трэверсу было легче с МакЛайрдом, который ни во что не вмешивался, и с его предшественником, жестким и осторожным Эверморни, чем с Фоули. Фоули пылал оптимизмом, граничащим с легкомыслием, и, не без выгоды для своей политической репутации, уделял внимание исключительно тому, что вызывало оптимизм у населения.  
  
Конечно, относись Фоули ко всему серьезнее, Трэверсу, после Парижа и того что творилось в подчиненном ему аврорате в последние месяцы, пришлось бы несладко, но неготовность Министра признавать, насколько серьезную угрозу представляет Гриндельвальд для безопасности страны, откровенно пугала.  
  
Трэверс вспомнил, как Дамблдор обвинял его в злоупотреблении политикой давления и контроля, и с раздражением подумал, что тот и понятия не имеет, каких усилий стоит эта так называемая политика. Непопулярные меры Фоули не поддерживал.  
  
Дверь в кабинет приоткрылась, и в образовавшуюся щель просунулось круглое личико Паулины Яксли, новой ассистентки Трэверса.  
  
— Мистер Трэверс, господин Министр Фоули перенес вашу встречу на четыре часа позже. А мистер Флинт, Глава отдела Международ…  
  
— Я знаю, кто такой мистер Флинт.  
  
Трэверс почувствовал, что начинает закипать. Паулина закончила Хогвартс в прошлом году и вовсе не блестяще, должность свою получила только благодаря настойчивости матери, которая приходилась Трэверсу двоюродной сестрой. Трэверс не пренебрегал кумовством, но в случае с Паулиной успел уже не раз об этом пожалеть.  
  
— Да, конечно, — весело согласилась Паулина, качнув темными кудряшками. — Мистер Флинт хочет встретиться с вами насчет этой, как ее…  
  
— Скандинавской делегации, — закончил за нее Трэверс.  
  
— Да. О! Раз господин Министр перенес встречу, у вас есть свободное время. Ну, перед встречей с господином Министром. Сообщить мистеру Флинту?  
  
— Да, Паулина, пожалуйста, — вздохнул Трэверс.  
  
Скандинавы прибывали уже послезавтра, и их визит сулил изрядную нервотрепку. Так же, как и встреча с Министром. Трэверс снова раскрыл желтую папку из Святого Мунго, потом перевел взгляд на часы. Он вдруг поймал себя на том, что воспринимает беседу с Дамблдором не только как необходимость, но и как приятное разнообразие среди рабочей рутины, и снова вызвал Паулину.  
  
— У меня сейчас будет разговор по делу Орвела, пусть меня никто не беспокоит.  
  
Едва дверь за ассистенткой закрылась, Трэверс подошел к камину, зачерпнул горсть летучего пороха и бросил в едва тлеющее пламя.  
  
— Есть какие-нибудь новости? — спросил он, как только среди зеленых всполохов появилась голова Дамблдора.  
  
В пламени возникла рука, Дамблдор снял очки для чтения и потер переносицу.  
  
— Да… Я собирался сегодня с вами связаться… Новостей, увы, меньше, чем я рассчитывал, но кое-какие мои догадки подтвердились и…  
  
— Так рассказывайте, — нетерпеливо сказал Трэверс. — Наверняка это будет интереснее того, что мне сегодня выложили колдомедики.  
  
— Какая в Лондоне погода? — неожиданно спросил Дамблдор.  
  
Трэверс посмотрел в окно. Сквозь узорные жалюзи по-прежнему пробивалось солнце.  
  
— Солнечно.  
  
— Если у вас найдется свободных полчаса, мы могли бы прогуляться. — Дамблдор поморщился. — Грешным делом ужасно не люблю разговоры по каминной сети.  
  
***  
  
Они встретились через десять минут на одной из дорожек в лесистой части Голландского парка. Когда Трэверс аппарировал, Дамблдор уже был там, стоял, запрокинув голову и засунув руки в карманы элегантных серых брюк, и рассматривал позолоченный солнцем каштан, весь в готовящихся распуститься свечках.  
  
— А в Шотландии третий день дожди без перерыва, — улыбнулся Дамблдор.  
  
Пожимая ему руку, Трэверс все же испытал легкий укол смущения за свои утренние фантазии. Они пошли по каштановой аллее, солнце просвечивало сквозь листву, бросая на гравиевую дорожку резные тени.  
  
— Что вам удалось узнать? — спросил Трэверс.  
  
— Меньше, чем хотелось бы, к сожалению. Давайте расскажу по порядку. Для начала я убедился, что Скулле нам не лгал. Я побывал у своего старого друга, историка магии Батильды Бэгшот. Впрочем, — он усмехнулся, — вам это, вероятно, известно.  
  
О визите Дамблдора к Бэгшот Трэверс действительно знал, старуха была родственницей Гриндельвальда, и наблюдение за ней велось круглосуточно. Трэверс даже разговаривал с ней лично после побега Гриндельвальда из МАКУСА. На текущие события знаменитый историк смотрела с любопытством исследователя и к вопросам и подозрениям Трэверса отнеслась, как ему показалось, со снисходительным пониманием. Впрочем, именно от нее он узнал, что Дамблдор и Гриндельвальд были знакомы. «Близки, как братья» — это было ее выражение. Кое-что укрылось даже от такой наблюдательной старухи, как Бэгшот, или она предпочла скормить министерским приглаженную версию событий.  
  
Трэверс вдруг поймал себя на том, что едва слушает рассказ Дамблдора.  
  
— …Так что Лунная Совка действительно была принесена в дар друидам Южной Англии, — говорил тот. — Наверняка вместе с этим редким созданием друиды получили знания о том, как за ней ухаживать и как с ее помощью исцелять жертв проклятий, но эти знания, очевидно, передавались изустно, и после угасания друидической школы секрет был утрачен. Впрочем, если обратиться напрямую к японцам, возможно, удалось бы найти…  
  
— Нет, это исключено, — резко оборвал его Трэверс.  
  
Ему даже думать не хотелось, какие могут быть последствия, если распространятся слухи о том, насколько уязвимо сейчас британское Министерство.  
  
Дамблдор хотел было что-то возразить, но промолчал. Возможно, отложил возражения на потом.  
  
— Я также снова побывал в Хатфилде, исследовал Сохранный камень, в котором спала Совка.  
  
— И что же?  
  
— Я смогу его воссоздать, вернее, сделать предмет с такими же функциями.  
  
— Сколько вам понадобится времени?  
  
Дамблдор коротко взглянул на него.  
  
— Несколько дней, возможно, больше.  
  
— И Совка в него вернется?  
  
— Это сложный вопрос. Вряд ли, даже если маг, с которым она сосуществует, окажется рядом с камнем. Но если Совка очутится в открытом пространстве, одна, тогда «камень» ее, вероятно, притянет.  
  
— То есть нам придется ждать нового самоубийства? И как мы угадаем, когда и где оно произойдет?  
  
— Я предупреждал, что пока что все выглядит не слишком обнадеживающе. Я ищу способ, как обнаружить Совку в теле жертвы, но пока что тщетно. Она существует в магии, сливается с ней, выследить ее заклинаниями так же трудно, как найти каплю воды в ручье.  
  
— Мой эксперт из Святого Мунго вчера принес доклад.  
  
— О! Я думал, что в архивах Мунго могло бы что-то найтись. Все-таки у них лучшее собрание книг, посвященных целительству.  
  
— Ни черта у них нет, — в сердцах сказал Трэверс. — Зато они предложили наложить чары Наберуса-Буне, которые применяют к душевнобольным, на всех потенциальных жертв.  
  
Дамблдор остановился и задумчиво посмотрел на Трэверса.  
  
— Вы отказались?  
  
Трэверс приподнял брови.  
  
— Кажется, вы же меня и обвиняли в давлении и контроле.  
  
— В данном случае это, вероятно, не самая плохая идея, — сказал Дамблдор. — Как ни печально это звучит.  
  
— Вы представляете, сколько человек бывает в Министерстве ежедневно? — рявкнул Трэверс. Он вчера уже устроил по этому поводу разнос колдомедикам, но услышать от Дамблдора ту же самую чушь не ожидал. — Тысячи! Тысячи! Сотрудники, посетители, иностранные гости. В день самоубийства Алисон Пети у нас был с визитом мистер Гузман и…  
  
— Но вам нужны только люди, которые находились рядом с жертвой в момент смерти. Я уверен, что Совка не может существовать не соединенной с чужой магией дольше нескольких минут.  
  
— Пети покончила с собой посреди Атриума в начале рабочего дня. Нас и так обвиняют в слежке за населением.  
  
— Так сколько человек?  
  
Трэверс задумался.  
  
— Полагаю, около двух сотен. Это гораздо лучше, чем две тысячи, конечно, но… Вы действительно считаете, что это единственный способ?  
  
— Хотя бы известите людей и предложите им выбор. — Дамблдор взглянул на него. — Человек имеет право сам решать, когда речь идет о жизни и смерти.  
  
Трэверс, разочарованный и сердитый, едва сдержался, чтобы не огрызнуться.  
  
— Я велел этому экспериментатору из Мунго подготовить письмо с просьбой сообщать о симптомах — подавленности, суицидальных мыслях и так далее. Ваши выкладки превращают две тысячи адресатов в две сотни, уже большое облегчение. Завтра письма разошлют, а с чарами для контроля за душевнобольными давайте подождем.  
  
— Что же, — Дамблдор вздохнул, — как временная мера…  
  
— Которая посеет слухи и панику, — перебил его Трэверс. — К тому же сейчас многие чувствуют беспокойство и подавленность и без магических паразитов. Мы, конечно, не в Европе, но…  
  
— Я постараюсь придумать что-нибудь получше. Но не сомневайтесь, разослать письма — правильное решение.  
  
В голосе Дамблдора зазвучали заботливые и теплые нотки, таким тоном он, должно быть, подбадривал особенно нерадивых учеников. Это было уже слишком.  
  
— Вот только вашего одобрения мне не хватало, — сквозь зубы процедил Трэверс. — И меня даже немного настораживает ваше рвение. С чего это вы так рьяно взялись мне помогать?  
  
Дамблдор, который обычно за словом в карман не лез, неожиданно погрузился в молчание. Трэверс, признав про себя несправедливость нападок, тоже прикусил язык. Они свернули с каштановой аллеи на узкую тропку, здесь было совсем безлюдно, тенисто. Некоторое время они шли в тишине, потом Дамблдор неожиданно сказал:  
  
— В некотором смысле ваши подозрения оправданы. — Он шел, опустив голову и внимательно разглядывая мыски своих ботинок. — У меня есть одно важное дело, которому я должен был бы посвящать все время и силы… Но я даже не знаю, как к нему подступиться. А ваша просьба оказалась таким прекрасным оправданием, чтобы отвлечься.  
  
— Мои эксперты топтались на месте, пока вы к нам не присоединились, — примиряюще сказал Трэверс. — Через полтора часа я должен быть у Министра. Фоули, конечно, обладает удивительной способностью закрывать глаза на все неприятное, но на потери в аврорате за последние полгода даже он обратил внимание. И мне будет что ему сказать… В общем, — он пожал плечами, — не мне вас корить.  
  
Дамблдор ничего не ответил.  
  
— Но, — продолжил Трэверс, — в успехе вашего другого дела я тоже заинтересован. И не только я, как вы понимаете. И если вам нужна помощь, скажите.  
  
— Боюсь, что с этим мне придется разобраться самому, — ответил Дамблдор и улыбнулся, настолько вымученно, что не смог бы обмануть и ребенка.  
  
Трэверс почувствовал неловкость, он прежде не задумывался, что то, что для него представлялось политической проблемой, для Дамблдора было личной драмой. Трэверс вспомнил лицо юного Дамблдора в видении, которое миссис Бэгшот позволила извлечь из своей памяти. Открытое и доверчивое лицо юноши, почти ребенка, которому все само падало в руки. И Трэверс, как бы в свое время ни бесил его этот мальчишка и как бы ни злил его нынешний Дамблдор, считающий, что все знает лучше всех, невольно ему посочувствовал.  
  
Самого Трэверса судьба успешно ограждала от любовных драм. Их брак с Францеской был вполне благополучным. Они оба с детства знали, что рождены, чтобы править магическим обществом, и что положение обязывает. В том числе к тому, что рано или поздно им придется вступить в брак, причем выбирая не столько по велению сердца, сколько из немногих равных по чистоте крови. Так что, изначально готовые ладить, они не тяготились обществом друг друга, даже получали от него определенное удовольствие, и так же не тяготились и разлукой. Францеска терпеть не могла английский климат и с тех пор, как сын вырос, большую часть года жила в Тоскане, в одном из поместий, принадлежащих семье ее матери. Кроме нее, у Трэверса было несколько кратких связей, и с женщинами, и с мужчинами. Иногда это было исключительно по желанию тела, иногда удовольствие сочеталось с выгодой, когда он сближался с людьми, которых хотел лучше контролировать и понимать, но сердечных ран он всегда счастливо избегал. Мысли Трэверса естественным образом скользнули к его утренним фантазиям. Контролировать и понимать Дамблдора он тоже определенно не отказался бы.  
  
Все так же молча они поднялись к одинокой липе на холме и сели на скамейку в легкой кружевной тени. Дамблдор снял шляпу, положил ее на колени и подставил лицо солнцу. Трэверс последовал его примеру. Пора было возвращаться в Министерство, но весеннее солнце пригревало, наполняя тело тяжелым теплом, и двигаться совсем не хотелось. Как и любому смертному, Трэверсу не чуждо было желание отлынивать от дел. Вынырнуть на полчаса из министерской суеты оказалось прекрасной идеей. Почему он никогда так не делал прежде?  
  
Он покосился на Дамблдора. Тот щурился на солнце, по ресницам и бровям скользили рыжеватые искорки, прядь волос упала на лоб, и весь его вид выражал покой и расслабленность. Он легко улыбался и определенно не собирался позволить сколь угодно серьезным личным драмам помешать ему наслаждаться солнечной погодой. Трэверс задержался взглядом на его бледных губах и невольно представил, как проводит по ним пальцами, сперва легко касаясь чуть обветренной кожи, а потом сильнее, так, чтобы задеть кромку зубов. От этой мимолетной идеи все тепло разогретого на солнца тела скатилось в пах. Трэверс резко выпрямился, переводя дыхание. На мгновение они с Дамблдором встретились взглядом, и тот, как будто угадав мысли Трэверса, лукаво улыбнулся.

— Мне, пожалуй, пора. — Трэверс поднялся.

Дамблдор тоже встал.

— Я напишу, как продвигаются дела с Сохранным камнем. А вы обязательно сообщите мне, если у колдомедиков будут новости.

Трэверс поморщился, тщетно пытаясь угадать, была ли непринужденность искренней или продуманной.

— Обязательно доложусь, Дамблдор. Могу письменный отчет прислать.  
  
Тот добродушно засмеялся.

— Неужели это шутка? Ушам своим не верю.

Пожимая на прощание его теплую ладонь, Трэверс подумал, что умение Дамблдора располагать к себе людей так же опасно, как его магия, в этом они с Гриндельвальдом тоже были в своем роде равны.

***

Следующим утром письма с предупреждениями были разосланы, и к сотрудничавшим с авроратом колдомедикам потекли обращения от сотрудников Министерства. Трэверс опасался целого потока жалоб, но их оказался лишь тоненький ручеек. То ли работники Министерства были по большей части спокойны и довольны жизнью, то ли опасались жаловаться. Колдомедики развернули тех, кого сочли ипохондриками, снабдив их настойкой русалочьих волос, и под наблюдением оставили только некоего Леонарда Спенсера-Муна, курьера из Отдела происшествий и катастроф. Впрочем, колдомедики считали, что причина его недомогания — обычное переутомление. Так прошло несколько дней.

Причины повышенного внимания Министерства к душевному благополучию сотрудников в письмах указывались довольно расплывчато, и слухи, естественно, поползли. Знакомому журналисту из «Пророка» Трэверс сам ответил на вопросы, но издательства помельче продолжали осаждать, так что он продиктовал Паулине краткие пояснения» со строгим наказом не добавлять от себя ни слова. Трэверс старался не тешить себя иллюзиями, но казалось, что ситуация взята под контроль, хотя бы временно. Как усмирить Лунную Совку, когда она проявит себя, было пока что не ясно, но Трэверс рассчитывал, что колдомедики — или скорее Дамблдор — найдут какое-нибудь решение.

Ясно было, что официально Дамблдор работать на Министерство не станет, он с самого начала подчеркивал, что его помощь Трэверсу — частная инициатива, да и прежде от официальных должностей в Министерстве, в том числе весьма почетных, он отказывался, предпочитая оставаться профессором Хогвартса и не более. Трэверс не до конца понимал, что за игра за этим стояла. Возможно, лишнее внимание и обязательства мешали Дамблдору вести собственные интриги.  
  
Но сейчас Трэверс был не в том положении, чтобы бороться с этим, так что решил подыграть. Личная услуга так личная услуга. Благодарность тоже будет личной. Даже филина с посылкой Трэверс отправил не министерского, а своего собственного. Тот, недовольно ухнув, принял увесистый сверток и вернулся несколько часов спустя с запиской: «Благодарю, Трэверс! Весьма польщен. Может быть, составите мне компанию?» Приглашения Трэверс не ожидал, но, не раздумывая долго, согласился и тем же вечером отправился в Хогвартс.

***

Когда он поднялся в гриффиндорскую башню и отыскал нужные двери, они распахнулись перед ним даже прежде, чем он постучал. Трэверс вошел внутрь. В комнате ярко горели светильники, а Дамблдора он застал перед круглым столиком, на котором тускло поблескивала клетка, собранная из латунных прутьев. Внутри клетки парила высокая, в треть человеческого роста, колба. На тонком стекле вспыхивали и гасли руны, а внутри клубился золотистый туман. Заметив Трэверса, Дамблдор предостерегающе поднял ладонь, а потом едва заметно повел волшебной палочкой. Руны засияли очень ярко и мгновение спустя погасли.

— Что же, на сегодня достаточно, — сказал Дамблдор, поворачиваясь к Трэверсу. — Эта колба — магическая копия того, что Скулле назвал Сохранным камнем. Образец сохранился довольно скверно, но полагаю, что мне удалось воссоздать все необходимые функции. Завтра я закончу. Правда, пока что представления не имею, как заманить туда Лунную Совку.

— У наших колдомедиков идей еще меньше.

Дамблдор пожал плечами.

— Я слишком многого не понимаю в происходящем. Вы все еще не хотите напрямую обратиться к японским коллегам? Например, мастер Кобаяси, один из лучших колдомедиков Японии. Я с ним знаком, он переводил одну мою статью и, уверен, не откажется дать мне консультацию. Частную, если вы не хотите огласки.

— Это даже не обсуждается. И вы же не думаете, что ваш Кобаяси не задастся вопросом, почему вдруг в Британии возник интерес к Лунной Совке? К тому же он сотрудничает с японским Магическим советом, а там полно сочувствующих Гриндельвальду.

Дамблдор покачал головой.

— Вы хоть кого-нибудь не подозреваете в пособничестве Гриндельвальду?

— Себя, — сердито ответил Трэверс.

— Понятно, — кивнул Дамблдор, глаза его блеснули. Трэверс предпочел думать, что это просто отблеск загоревшегося камина, потому что повода для веселья определенно не было.

— А как продвигается ваше… другое дело? — спросил Трэверс.

— Не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, — ответил Дамблдор спокойно, но блеск в его глазах заметно угас. — Однако, — добавил он, — полагаю, мы все же заслужили небольшую передышку.

Огни в светильниках, только что ярко пылавшие, разом стихли, свет стал мягче и теплее. Дамблдор приглашающим жестом указал на кресла у камина, перед которыми на низком столике стояли пузатая бутылка и два бокала.

— Дьявольский огневиски Андранса, — сказал Дамблдор. — Поразительно. Его ведь уже лет сто не производят.

Бутылка поднялась над столом, поплыла в воздухе и склонилась над одним бокалом, а потом над другим. На выцветшей этикетке покачивал совиной головой козлоногий демон.

— Мой прадед купил три сотни бутылок, когда Андранс закрывал винокурню, — сказал Трэверс.

— Еще раз благодарю за щедрый подарок. И не думал, что доведется попробовать такую редкость.

Дамблдор отсалютовал ему бокалом. Трэверс поднял свой в ответ. Пламя камина заиграло в огневиски рыжими искрами.

— Похоже, у семейства Андрансов были особые отношения с дьяволом, — заметил Дамблдор после нескольких глотков. — Весьма нежные.

Виски и правда был удивительно мягким, бархатно прокатывался по горлу и разливался по телу блаженным теплом.

— Ходят слухи, что так оно и было. — Трэверс откинул голову на мягкую спинку кресла, с наслаждением ощущая, как расслабляются закаменевшие мышцы и отпускает едва заметная, но навязчивая боль, которая тяжелым обручем обхватывала голову.

Дамблдор улыбнулся. Он тоже показался Трэверсу утомленным, даже измученным, но сейчас черты его разгладились, а отблески пламени плясали на лице, скрадывая признаки усталости. Трэверс рассматривал его из-под полуопущенных век, пытаясь разглядеть того подростка, которого он помнил по Хогвартсу. Своего… нет, не соперника, потому что кто мог соперничать с Альбусом Дамблдором, чье превосходство во всем становилось очевидным буквально с первых минут знакомства, но недруга, ученика враждебного факультета. Осталось, похоже, немного, но одно не изменилось точно: Альбус Дамблдор по-прежнему оставался самым выдающимся волшебником их поколения. Единственный, кто мог с ним сравниться, сейчас грозился разрушить мир. Дамблдор выбрал тихую жизнь хогвартского профессора. По крайней мере, предпочитал, чтобы все думали о нем именно так.

Трэверс устало вздохнул, бутылка услужливо подлетела к нему и наполнила опустевший бокал.

— Забавное чувство — безнаказанно распивать виски в Хогвартсе, — заметил Трэверс.

— А как же знаменитые оргии в слизеринских подземельях? — насмешливо спросил Дамблдор, жестом подзывая бутылку к себе.

— Не знаю, что тут сейчас позволяют студентам, — с самым серьезным видом сказал Трэверс, — но когда я был старостой Слизерина, я ничего подобного не допускал. — Сделав глоток, он добавил: — Как правило.

Дамблдор засмеялся.

— О знаменитом праздновании победы в соревнованиях по квиддичу в 1898-м до сих пор ходят легенды.

— Не может быть, — с притворным ужасом воскликнул Трэверс.

— Да-да, имейте в виду.

— Вы знаете, Дамблдор, что в школе вы были ужасны?

— Догадываюсь.

— Заносчивый, самоуверенный, неприступный.

— Неприступный? — удивленно переспросил Дамблдор.

Трэверс подумал, что действительно выбрал странное слово.

— Вы ведь и сейчас не слишком изменили свое мнение, — продолжил Дамблдор. — Хотя ваша неприязнь не взаимна.

— Настолько не взаимна, что вы не упускаете случая ткнуть меня носом в мои ошибки и отказываетесь от сотрудничества.

— Разве я отказываюсь? — грустно улыбнулся Дамблдор, задумчиво покачивая виски в бокале. — А что касается ошибок… Все их совершают.

Трэверс поморщился. Он сам себе никак не мог отпустить вину за Пер-Лашез, и она ныла и мучила, как зубная боль.

— Откуда столько всепрощения?.. Вы бы на моем месте такого не натворили.

— Натворил бы другое. Вполне возможно, гораздо худшее.

— Когда мы оканчивали Хогвартс, все считали, что вы сделаете головокружительную карьеру в Министерстве.

— Вы думаете, у меня не было достаточных причин, чтобы отказаться от этого пути?

— Я этих причин не вижу. Конечно, в некий момент всплыли бы ваши…

— Порочащие связи, — со сдержанной любезностью подсказал Дамблдор.

Ожившие воспоминания Батильды Бэгшот, которые последнее время Трэверсу являлись с удивительной настойчивостью, снова встали перед глазами. Красивые юные лица, восхищенные взгляды. Миг рождающейся страсти. Вот таким Трэверс юного Дамблдора точно не помнил.

— …и всего лишь замедлили бы ваше продвижение, — резко продолжил Трэверс. — Незначительно, полагаю. Ваши способности, ваш ум, ваши знания — все это могло бы открыто служить нашей стране и всему магическому обществу.

— Я делаю что могу.

Трэверс почувствовал, как приятное тепло сменяется горячей дрожью негодования.

— Вы просто не хотите ни за что отвечать. И даже когда разберетесь с этой вашей кровной клятвой, в Министерстве мы вас не увидим.

Дамблдор пожал плечами и снова наполнил их бокалы.

— Верно. Не увидите.

— Так почему же?

— Потому что человек с выдающимися способностями и ошибки совершает выдающиеся. — В голосе Дамблдора не было позерства, он просто констатировал факт. — Но зато я, смею надеяться, хороший учитель. Потому что позволяю ученикам ошибаться самостоятельно.

— Я же говорю, бежите от ответственности.

Трэверс повернулся к Дамблдору, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. Никакого спокойствия в нем больше не было. Между бровей залегла глубокая складка. Даже теплый свет пламени не мог скрыть отпечатка… скорби? Обиды? Трэверс не мог понять.

— Я слишком рано провалил испытание отвественностью, — глухо проговорил Дамблдор, — и — даже не властью, одной только идеей власти.

— Ах вот как! — сказал Трэверс. — Ваша личная драма. Трагическая история, которая произошла когда? Еще в прошлом веке, если не ошибаюсь. Знаете, — он одним глотком допил свой виски и посмотрел на Дамблдора, — полгода назад я отправил на задание двадцать пять человек. Вернулся только один. Думаете, я должен был уйти с поста? Думаете, мне это не приходило в голову? Приходило. Но я этого не сделал. Можете сказать, это потому, что я люблю власть. Вероятно. Но еще и потому, что я делаю работу, которую нужно делать. Потому что вместо меня Фоули охотно поставит того, кто будет ему поддакивать в том, что Гриндельвальд всего лишь демагог и проходимец, которого можно не принимать всерьез, и к тому же он где-то там, в Европе. Так что я никуда не ушел, и каждый день с утра спрашиваю себя, погибнет ли кто-то сегодня из-за моей оплошности. Пока вы философствуете и…

— Не надо, Торквил. — Дамблдор неожиданно склонился к нему, положил ладонь на его руку, лежащую на подлокотнике. Настороженный и беспокойный взгляд скользнул по лицу Трэверса.

Дамблдор убрал руку, встал и подошел к окну. Остановился, сунув руки в карманы брюк. Ночь за окном была пронзительно темная, за облаками не было видно ни луны, ни звезд. Трэверс подошел к нему.

— Забудем, — сказал он и, помолчав немного, добавил: — Сам не знаю, почему мне временами так хочется вас задеть. Школьная привычка.

Дамблдор коротко засмеялся и повернулся к Трэверсу.

— Ничего. Вы меня не обидели.

Взгляд у него оставался настороженным и чуть насмешливым, и Трэверс поймал себя на том, что жадно изучает его лицо. Чего в Дамблдоре точно не осталось от школьных лет, так это доверчивости. Но Трэверсу вдруг стало интересно, что там с неприступностью.

— Кажется, мне это никогда по-настоящему не удавалось, ни в школе, ни теперь, — сказал он.  
  
Это было правдой. Воспоминания Бэгшот Дамблдора, конечно, ранили, но тут дело было не в Трэверсе. Но, может быть, именно из-за этого видения, свидетельства «грехопадения» прежде безупречного Дамблдора, Трэверс сделал то, что сделал дальше.

— Но в школе, — проговорил он, поднося руку к лицу Дамблдора, — мне не хотелось сделать вот так.

Трэверс медленно провел пальцами по его скуле. Дамблдор удивленно приподнял брови, но не отпрянул, чуть склонил голову, прильнув щекой к ладони Трэверса. И от интимности этого движения, от прикосновения горячей кожи и мягких волос Трэверса окатило волной возбуждения, как, бывает, захлестывает магией сбившееся заклинание. Дальше все оказалось так естественно — сделать шаг вперед, положить ладони на поясницу, притянуть к себе.

Губы у Альбуса были мягкие и горячие, он резко подался вперед, неловко коснувшись зубами зубов, и только потом, словно вспомнив правильные движения, опустил руки на плечи и ответил на поцелуй по-настоящему, едва слышно простонав, когда Трэверс обвел кончик его языка своим.  
  
Они целовались и довольно невинно тискались удивительно долго для людей, которые так далеко ушли от возраста робких подростковых свиданий. И Трэверс не сомневался, как именно закончится этот вечер. Они оба были слегка навеселе, оба заметно возбуждены и несомненно хотели чего-то большего. И он не врал себе: не меньше, чем крепкое тело под его ладонями и горячий рот под его губами, заводила мысль, что это великий Альбус Дамблдор будет сегодня стонать в его объятиях. А Трэверс не сомневался, что тот будет стонать, уже чувствовал по тому, как тот шумно вздыхал, как выгибался, когда ему прикусывали шею или давили на поясницу.  
Трэверс косился на стоявшие перед камином кресла, стол и даже на ковер, разрываясь между необходимостью переместиться куда-нибудь, где будет на что опереться, а еще лучше прилечь, и нежеланием останавливаться.

— Ммм… Послушай… — наконец пробормотал он Альбусу на ухо. — Может быть, переберемся куда-то в более удобное место?

Заняться любовью в преподавательской спальне Хогвартса внезапно показалось Трэверсу довольно пикантной идеей. Но Альбус стиснул его плечи и, только что такой податливый, отстранился.

— Нет, — он мягко отвел руки Трэверса от своей талии и сделал шаг назад, — лучше нам остановиться.

Трэверс глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь стряхнуть дымку хмеля и возбуждения. Альбус тоже тяжело дышал. Волосы у него растрепались, упали на лоб, воротник рубашки был расстегнут, от него так и веяло страстным жаром. Трэверс едва не взвыл, в паху тяжело пульсировало, и так хотелось снова притянуть Альбуса к себе и завладеть его губами. Но он ограничился тем, что положил руку Альбусу на плечо.

— Да полно вам. Нам же не по семнадцать лет!  
  
Тот отвернулся.

— Простите, я правда не…

Трэверсу вдруг пришла в голову совершенно безумная мысль. Он придержал Альбуса за плечи.

— В этих ваших магических узах случайно нет ничего такого?..

Альбус грустно усмехнулся.

— О нет, до такого мы не додумались. К счастью. — Он поднял на Трэверса взгляд. — Просто это слишком для первого раза. Хоть и очень хорошо. Но, возможно, вы и сами завтра взглянете на происходящее иначе.

Сейчас был тот редкий случай, когда Трэверс предпочел бы завтра оценивать свершившиеся факты, а не возможные риски, но он хоть и потерял голову, но не настолько, чтобы не услышать отказ.

— Ладно, — проговорил Трэверс, старательно скрывая раздражение. — Спокойной ночи, Альбус.

***

Ночь Трэверс провел беспокойно. Сбросить физическое напряжение было нетрудно, но фантазии о том, как мог бы закончиться этот вечер, будь Трэверс понастойчивей, продолжали волновать его. Рассудительность Дамблдора казалась почти оскорбительной, но в чем-то он был прав. Держать Дамблдора поближе к себе казалось недурной идеей, но, Трэверс не мог не признавать, Дамблдор превосходил его не только магическим талантом и умом, но и некоей внутренней силой, трудно измеряемой, но вполне ощутимой. Трэверс мог сколько угодно представлять в своих фантазиях Дамблдора под собой во всех смыслах, но, если бы дело дошло до столкновения личностей, вполне вероятно не Дамблдор оказался бы под влиянием Трэверса, а совсем наоборот. А уж ревность и мысленное соперничество с Гриндельвальдом, на которых Трэверс себя поймал, и вовсе выходили за пределы разумного.

Уснул он только под утро, с руганью прогнал домовиху Лислу, которая пришла его будить, и в Министерство прибыл позже обычного. На столе в кабинете уже ждала стопка корреспонденции, но стоило ему развернуть «Пророк», как из-за приоткрытой двери появилось личико Паулины.

— Мистер Трэверс!

Трэверса всегда раздражала ее манера просовывать голову в дверь.

— Войди, пожалуйста.

— Мистер Трэверс, — теперь Паулина стояла в дверном проеме, прижимая ладони к юбке, как школьница, — господин Министр Фоули просил вас подняться к нему.

— О чем Фоули хотел со мной говорить?

— Не знаю, но мне показалось, что он чем-то недоволен.

Трэверс поднимался на лифте один, если не считать взъерошенной совы с запиской на лапе, и, хмурясь, прокручивал в голове возможные причины недовольства Фоули, но угадать так и не смог. Фоули действительно был в ярости.

— Что это такое, Трэверс, гиппогриф вас раздери?! — Он швырнул перед Трэверсом на стол номер «Воскресного колдуна», довольно одиозного, но очень популярного журнальчика.

Трэверс взглянул на обложку. Мчащийся на метле знаменитый ловец. «Генри Фоули обещает, что Британия станет местом проведения следующего Чемпионата мира по квиддичу». Ниже колдография министерского Атриума, погруженного в обычную деловую суету, и заголовок «Следы магии Гриндельвальда обнаружены в британском Министерстве магии». Трэверс выругался сквозь зубы и, поспешно отыскав нужную страницу, начал читать.

«На прошлой неделе сотрудники Министерства магии получили письма с просьбой сообщать колдомедикам о симптомах… Нам удалось получить информацию непосредственно от одного из сотрудников отдела Охраны магического правопорядка… Подозревают, что угрозу представляет старинное проклятие… Никто не может исключить, что редкое проклятие — не дело рук знаменитого Гриндельвальда, самого сильного темного мага наших дней, который, после своего побега, уже год держит в страхе волшебное сообщество. Министерство не раз утверждало, что для жителей Британии опасности нет. Но не будем забывать, что нас отделяет от Европы всего лишь узкая полоска Канала, не такая уж серьезная преграда для могущественного мага».

— Чертовы писаки, — пробормотал Трэверс и бросил журнал обратно на стол.

— Я вас предупреждал, Трэверс, не допускайте паники. — Глаза Фоули сверкали. — Сейчас принимается решение о месте проведения Чемпионата, и такие слухи нам совсем некстати.

Трэверс расправил плечи.

— Мы заставим их дать опровержение сегодня же. И я приглашу журналиста из «Пророка», пусть они тоже опубликуют пару заметок на эту тему.

— Уж извольте. Вы все утро пропадаете неизвестно где, а меня дергают перепуганные волшебники, — сердито сказал Фоули. — Слухи растут как грибы. Завтра начнут говорить, что вместо меня в министерском кресле сидит Гриндельвальд под личиной.

«Типун тебе на язык», — подумал Трэверс.

— Разберитесь с этим как можно быстрее, — продолжил Фоули. — И еще этот ваш, как его, Скулле. Скандинавы прибывают завтра?

— Да, господин Министр.

— Мне сказали, что с ними будет Шпильман. И у него на Скулле какие-то планы.  
  
Час от часу не легче.

— Официальная встреча делегации завтра в десять утра, — сказал Трэверс. — Совещание в большом зале Отдела международного сотрудничества начинается в одиннадцать.

— Что же, может быть, я поприсутствую. — Фоули побарабанил пальцами по столу и покосился на раскрытый номер «Воскресного колдуна». — Как это все не вовремя, Трэверс. Как не вовремя.

***

Вернувшись к себе, Трэверс не выдержал, стукнул ладонью по столу и рявкнул:

— Паулина, зайди ко мне!

Ассистентка поспешно вбежала в кабинет.

— Да, мистер Трэверс  
  
— Я же оставил четкие инструкции, что отвечать журналистам относительно писем-оповещений.

Паулина испуганно кивнула.

— Тогда какого же дьявола ты наговорила корреспонденту из «Воскресного колдуна»?

— Я ему ответила то, что вы велели, — пролепетала Паулина, — а он все спрашивал и спрашивал.

— Спрашивал, значит… — процедил Трэверс. — Ну так послушай…

Пока Трэверс от души отчитывал Паулину, та беззвучно плакала, периодически утирая слезы рукавом мантии. Сам Трэверс особенного облегчения не испытал, даже почувствовал неприязнь к самому себе за то, что срывает раздражение на бестолковой девчонке.

— Так, — высказав все, что хотел, проговорил он, — а теперь перестань рыдать. Тут не Хогвартс, никто не будет с тобой нянчиться. Давай исправлять то, что ты тут наворотила. Вызови Крауча и свяжись с МакКинсом из «Ежедневного пророка». Отчет из Мунго уже пришел?

— Да, — всхлипнула Паулина. — А еще мадам Клэгг, временно исполняющая обязанности…

— Главы аврората, я помню, Паулина, — вздохнул Трэверс. — Так что она?

— Она хотела с вами встретиться.

— Вот с этого и начнем. Вызови ее ко мне.

***  
  
За следующие сутки неприятности крупные и мелкие выросли, как снежный ком, и более насущные проблемы вытеснили и Альбуса Дамблдора, и даже отчасти Лунную Совку из мыслей Трэверса.  
  
Зал совещаний на этаже Отдела международного магического сотрудничества выглядел, как всегда, мрачно. Сколькими бы заклинаниями ни пытались его осветить, высокие колонны из темного гранита словно поглощали любой свет. Слабо чадили старинные факелы, плоские лампы парили над большим круглым столом, но исходящее от них сияние было тусклым, как пробивающееся сквозь плотные облака солнце в самый скверный ноябрьский день. Чем дольше тянулось совещание, чем дольше Трэверс рассматривал лица своих коллег и европейских гостей, тем тягостнее и мрачнее казалось ему происходящее. Сама по себе экстрадиция Скулле, с точки зрения Трэверса, являлась верхом бессмыслицы: жить Скулле оставалось едва ли дольше пары недель. Но идея Шпильмана, который не простил унижения, пережитого в Нью-Йорке, и жаждал снова увидеть Гриндельвальда в цепях, была чудовищна.

Господин Министр Фоули так и не появился, и Трэверс был этому скорее рад, потому что своей кипучей энергией и отношением к Гриндельвальду как к досадной, но незначительной помехе, которую надо поскорее убрать с глаз долой, Фоули внес бы дополнительный хаос.

— Заполучить Скулле обратно Гриндельвальд захочет непременно, — говорил Шпильман, — всем известно, насколько он злопамятен. И мы позаботимся, чтобы информация о времени и маршруте экстрадиции до него дошла. Так что давайте, дамы и господа, перестанем тянуть время и перейдем к обсуждению деталей операции.

— Еще раз обращаю ваше внимание, — устало произнес Трэверс, — что мы уже дважды допустили подобную ошибку. В Нью-Йорке, потом в Париже. Неужели вы готовы на третий раз?

— Если мы объединим наши силы и создадим международный отряд авроров. По-настоящему многочисленный отряд…

Трэверс перебил его.

— То предоставим Гриндельвальду прекрасную возможность устроить бойню. Британских авроров там не будет. Мы не готовы к такому сражению.  
Скандинавы слушали внимательно. Флинт из отдела Международного сотрудничества пока что слова не брал, он вообще предпочитал отмалчиваться. Трэверс пожалел, что отсутствовал глава британского аврората, но Тесей Скамандер определенно был сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы присутствовать на заседании.

— А когда мы будем готовы, мистер Трэверс? — спросил Шпильман. — Вам ведь так и не удалось уговорить Альбуса Дамблдора выступить на нашей стороне, верно?

— Британия последние полгода занимает выжидательную позицию, — заметил Ольсен. Он занимал в скандинавском Министерстве ту же должность, что и Флинт, но его деликатностью и осторожностью не отличался. — Авроров вы бережете. Альбус Дамблдор отсиживается в Хогвартсе.

— Конечно, мы готовы предоставить сопровождение Скулле, — сказал Флинт. — Верно, мистер Трэверс?

— Мы обеспечим перевозку по морю и охрану на судне, — произнесла госпожа Линд, директор по безопасности Скандинавского полуострова. — Но от поддержки ваших авроров я бы не отказалась.

Трэверс кивнул.

— Конечно, госпожа Линд. Но если на эскорт нападут, наши авроры не будут погибать, защищая преступника, которому и так осталось жить несколько дней. На этот счет начальник эскорта получит приказы, не допускающие двойных толкований.

— С аврорами понятно. А что же с вашим великим волшебником? — приторно улыбаясь, спросил Шпильман.

— По крайней мере, — в тон ему ответил Трэверс, — наш великий волшебник учит детей, а не устраивает массовые убийства и не мутит умы идеями мировой революции.  
Флинт возмущенно воззрился на него, но ничего не сказал. Международные конфронтации в магическом сообществе были крайне редки, сотрудничество было залогом сохранения Статута и безопасности сообщества в целом, но Трэверс не собирался идти на поводу шпильмановской жажды мести.

— Вы так в этом уверены? — переспросил Шпильман все тем же сладким голосом. — Многократные отказы Дамблдора принять участие в войне с Гриндельвальдом выглядят подозрительно. И я очень сомневаюсь, что ваше Министерство может контролировать настолько могущественного мага.

Трэверс медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь не перебирать в уме сглазы и проклятия, которые охотно применил бы к Шпильману, чтобы не растревожить вредноскоп, спрятанный у того в булавке галстука.

— Господа, — самым любезным тоном произнес Флинт, — давайте вернемся к Скулле. Мисс Яксли, у вас ведь готовы документы из Азкабана?

Паулина сидела за отдельным столиком, присматривала за самопишущими перьями, ведущими протокол. При словах Флинта она вздрогнула и поспешно потянула к себе стопку бумаг. Трэверс внимательно наблюдал за ней, надеясь, что она не перепутала папки: Паулина никогда не отличалась расторопностью, а после вчерашнего разноса у нее и вовсе все валилось из рук.

— И все-таки, — начал Шпильман, — мне кажется, что мы не пришли к соглашению относительно…

Договорить он не успел: двери распахнулись, в зал совещаний в своей обычной стремительной манере вошел Министр Фоули. Его мантия развевалась, а пуговицы на жилете блестели несмотря на тусклый свет. Секретарь, невысокий и полноватый молодой волшебник, едва поспевал за его широкими шагами.

— Прошу прощения за опоздание, господа. — Фоули сел в ожидавшее его кресло и энергично потер ладони. — Мисс… эмм… Яксли? — обратился он к Паулине. — Пожалуйста, сделайте нам кофе. Протоколом пока займется мистер Доджсон.

Трэверс чуть скривился, он не любил, когда его подчиненных гоняли, как домашних эльфов, но ничего не возразил. Паулина молча положила на стол папку с документами и вышла.

Фоули окинул собравшихся жизнерадостным взглядом.

— Господин Шпильман, мне докладывали, что у вас есть предложение, которое позволит быстро решить проблему с Гриндельвальдом. Прошу, введите меня в курс дела.  
Шпильман бросил на Трэверса быстрый взгляд и начал говорить. Фоули энергично кивал. Трэверс снова пожалел об отсутствии Тесея Скамандера. От Флинта вряд ли стоит ждать поддержки, он Министру возражать не будет; Ольсену идеи Шпильмана явно понравились; интересно, что скажет Линд, ведь это ее людям придется выйти против Гриндельвальда.

Вернулась Паулина, перед ней плавно плыл по воздуху большой поднос с кофейными чашками. Взмахивая палочкой, она стала расставлять их на столе. Чашки опасно покачивались, и одна все-таки расплескалась, госпожа Линд подняла палочку, чтобы убрать разлившийся кофе.

— Извините, — тихо пробормотала Паулина.

— Все в порядке, милая, не переживай. — Линд улыбнулась. — А что, в британском Министерстве теперь и детей принимают на работу?

— Я уже закончила школу, — бесцветным голосом ответила Паулина.

— Детка, не обижайся, я пошутила.

Паулина вернулась к столику с самопишущими перьями. Министр поднес чашку ко рту, сделал глоток и произнес:

— Ну что же, господин Шпильман, продолжайте, ваши идеи звучат интересно.  
  
А дальше все пошло так, как часто происходят трагические события — просто, стремительно и неотвратимо. «Яксли, что ты делаешь?!» — удивленно воскликнул Доджсон у   
Трэверса за спиной, и в тот же миг раздался тихий щелчок и сразу громкий и резкий хлопок. Трэверс вскочил на ноги, выхватывая палочку, обернулся, все еще вспоминая, откуда ему знаком этот звук. Кто-то вскрикнул от испуга, кто-то произнес заклинание, алые искры пронеслись прямо у Трэверса над плечом. Паулина падала, вскинув руки, словно пытаясь заслониться от чего-то. Вокруг ее головы расцветал ореол кровавых брызг. Трэверс тоже выкрикнул заклинание — то простейшее заклинание для обнаружения магических следов, о котором говорил Скулле, — и едва не ослеп. Зал Совещаний полыхал охранными контурами, внутри которых метались вихри активных заклинаний. Колдовали почти все присутствующие, многие выставили защитные чары. Амулеты и зачарованные безделушки сияли, как звезды. Трэверс отчаянно вглядывался во всполохи и вихри, надеясь рассмотреть в них очертания Лунной Совки, но только тщетно крутил головой. Рядом с ним Шпильман, колдовавший обезоруживающие чары, растерянно вертел в руках маггловский револьвер. Госпожа Линд подбежала к Паулине и пыталась залечить ее рану. Трэверс отстраненно подумал, что это бессмысленно: магловское огнестрельное оружие, выстрел в голову в упор, никакая магия не поможет.   
Он еще раз огляделся, щуря слезящиеся глаза, но если и были мгновения, когда представлялась возможность увидеть Лунную Совку, то в этой какофонии цвета и света Трэверс их упустил. Совка уже была в ком-то, сплелась с магией своего нового хозяина и уже меняла его душу, подталкивая к гибели. Может быть, это был Фоули, или Шпильман, или госпожа Линд, все еще настойчиво шепчущая целительные заклинания. Или сам Трэверс. Он опустил палочку и прислушался к себе. Отчаянно колотилось сердце, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Ничего такого, что нельзя списать на шок. Преодолевая легкую дрожь в ногах, Трэверс подошел к Паулине и опустился на одно колено возле госпожи Линд.

Паулина лежала на спине, в широко раскрытых глазах отражался тусклый свет ламп, над левой бровью зияло круглое отверстие, красное с черным ореолом. На пол вокруг головы натекла лужа крови. Трэверс вспомнил, что когда-то слышал, что для того, чтобы убить себя магловским пистолетом, лучше стрелять не в лоб, а в рот или в висок.

— Боюсь, девочка мертва, — сказала Линд, ее руки были перепачканы кровью. — Странный способ покончить с собой. Откуда у нее магловское оружие?

— Наверное, от брата, — ответил Трэверс. — Он был на Большой войне. У многих, кто там побывал, остались трофеи.

Доджсон сидел на полу, прислонившись к ножке стола, его полное лицо было бледным до синевы.

— Я ничего не успел сделать, — пробормотал он. — Она просто вытащила этот… магловский пистолет и выстрелила.  
  
К Трэверсу подошел Министр. Его привычный довольный вид сменился озабоченностью.

— Что происходит? Похоже на эту вашу, как вы ее называете? Лунную Совку? А? Вы ведь говорили, что есть еще несколько дней и ваши эксперты смогут решить эту проблему.

— Как видите, господин Министр, этих дней у нас не было.

— Значит, любой из нас может оказаться заражен этой тварью? — Теперь в голосе Фоули зазвучал испуг.

— Боюсь, что так, господин Министр.

— Так сделайте что-нибудь, Трэверс.

Трэверс стиснул губы, чтобы не ответить слишком резко, перевел дыхание. Он и в самом деле должен был много чего сделать, и едва не окликнул по привычке Паулину, но опомнился и повернулся к Доджсону. Молодой человек уже поднялся на ноги и утирал носовым платком лицо.

— Мистер Доджсон, — сказал Трэверс, — нужно срочно вызвать доктора Кимриса из Святого Мунго. Скажите ему, что он может взять с собой ассистента, на свой выбор, и что немного позже я приглашу еще одного эксперта, чтобы им помочь.

Доджсон кивнул и тут же направил палочку на одно из самопишущих перьев. Трэверс повернулся к остальным.

— Простите, госпожа Линд, господин Ольсен и вы, господин Шпильман. К сожалению, нам придется временно отложить совещание. И я попрошу вас всех задержаться.

***

Дамблдор прибыл вскоре после колдомедиков, но афишировать свое участие в расследовании не захотел, чему Трэверс был скорее рад. Последнее, чего ему не хватало в добавление к прочим заботам, это подпустить к Дамблдору Шпильмана.

Тело Паулины перенесли в принадлежащий следственному отделу аврората морг. Трэверс преодолел искушение перевалить тяжелую обязанность на кого-нибудь из ассистентов и сам связался с ее матерью и братом, и провел с ними почти час.

Остаток дня он отвечал на вопросы скандинавов и Шпильмана, несколько раз побывал у Министра, а также вместе с остальными подвергся нескольким магическим процедурам доктора Кимриса, которые так ничего и не выявили. Никаких новых методов колдомедики предложить не могли. Дамблдор передал им «Сохранный камень», но как выманить в него Лунную Совку, никто не знал. Продолжение совещания об экстрадиции Скулле было отложено на следующий день. Скандинавы и Шпильман в любом случае собирались провести эту ночь в Лондоне, но отослать их в гостиницу Флинт и Трэверс смогли только под вечер. Понять гостей было нетрудно, все были в той или иной мере напуганы.

Переговорить с Дамблдором наедине Трэверсу удалось лишь поздно вечером. Если не считать нескольких круглосуточных служб, Министерство опустело. В приемной уже никого не было, и Трэверс оставил кабинет открытым. Когда Дамблдор вошел, Трэверс просматривал свой завтрашний график. Большая часть записей была сделана старательным почерком Паулины.

Дамблдор бросил пиджак в кресло для посетителей. Вид у него был усталый, галстук отсутствовал, воротник рубашки расстегнут, на элегантном жилете и подвернутых рукавах рубашки несколько ядовито-лиловых пятен от какого-то зелья. Дамблдор сунул руки в карманы брюк и устало опустил плечи.

— Я отправил ваших колдомедиков отдыхать, — сказал он. — Они уже с ног падали, да и я, честно говоря, тоже.

Стоило бы указать Дамблдору, что у него нет полномочий, чтобы распоряжаться работающими на Министерство специалистами, но Трэверс попытался отыскать в себе раздражение, которое Дамблдор обычно у него вызывал, и не нашел.

— Доктор Кимрис очень талантлив, — добавил Дамблдор, — приятно с ним работать.

— Прошло всего восемь дней после гибели Алисон Пети. Не две-три недели, как между тремя другими самоубийствами.

Дамблдор прошелся вдоль стола, подошел к темному окну и потер ладонью лоб. Трэверс перевел взгляд с его обтянутой шелком жилета спины на пергамент со списком встреч.

— Существо меняется, в этом нет сомнений, — сказал Дамблдор. — Все наши исследования это подтверждают.

— Как и почему?

Дамблдор взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и перед Трэверсом лег пергамент, заполненный уже знакомыми знаками. Трэверс видел такие меньше недели назад в морге, когда Дамблдор запустил свой странный проектор.

— Его стремление исправлять и стремление воссоединиться с человеком становится все отчаяннее. Но в чем причина? Возможно, дело в том, что оно провело несколько веков без должного ухода… Я пока не могу понять.

Дамблдор сердито хмурился. Собственное неведение его злило. Трэверс, хотя и был тоже раздосадован, ощутил укол совершенно иррационального злорадства: пусть и Дамблдор почувствует себя не всесильным и всеведущим.

— В ком теперь эта тварь, вы тоже не знаете.

Дамблдор покачал головой.

— Не знаю, вам это и самому известно. И чары Наберуса-Буне — это лучшее, что можно предложить в данном случае. Но на них согласился только мистер Доджсон, секретарь Министра. Но он всегда был очень разумным молодым человеком. А вы, конечно, отказались?

— Отказался.

Трэверс передернул плечами. Немыслимо соглашаться на то, чтобы кто-то каждую минуту был осведомлен о малейшем твоем переживании. Злость, радость, усталость, боль в животе, сексуальное возбуждение… К дьяволу.

— Не могу сказать, что я вас не понимаю, — сказал Дамблдор. — Но это сейчас лучший способ оставаться в безопасности. Времени у нас немного. Вероятно, в этот раз ухудшение случится еще раньше.

— Доктор Кимрис нас предупредил, — кивнул Трэверс. — Ольсен настаивает на том, чтобы связаться с японцами и получить у них информацию о Лунной Совке.

— Это хорошо. Информация нам не повредила бы.

Трэверс тоже поднялся, ноги затекли от долгого сидения.

— Ничего хорошего, — хмуро ответил он. — Флинт в ярости. Если с кем-то у нас сейчас по-настоящему скверные отношения, так это не с Германией, а с Японией. Не исключаю, что они вообще не станут с нами общаться. Это их обычная тактика — когда в Европе и Британии начинает пахнуть жареным, сделать вид, что нас вовсе не существует.

Дамблдор снова нахмурился.

— Кроме… У меня есть еще один знакомый японец. Он алхимик, сейчас профессор в Махотокоро. Полагаю, он не откажется дать мне профессиональный совет.

Трэверс прошелся от стола к окну и обратно, встал перед Дамблдором и сердито сказал:

— Не вздумайте вмешиваться в это. Клятва молчания по-прежнему действует. И это даже не обсуждается.

Дамблдор лишь едва заметно пожал плечами. Трэверс потер шею, чувствуя, как бродит в теле напряжение. Он почти надеялся, что Дамблдор начнет возражать, и чтобы они спорили и орали друг на друга. Спокойствие Дамблдора раздражало.

— Я пытался ее увидеть, — сказал Трэверс, опустив взгляд. — Использовал то заклинание, которое упоминал Скулле. Потом надеялся что-то отыскать по свежим следам. Бесполезно.

— Никому бы не удалось. Слишком много магического шума, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Пока что нам остается только это.  
  
Он показал на памятку, составленную колдомедиками еще до смерти Паулины. Трэверс встал рядом с ним и прочел в сотый раз: «Несколько раз в день, например перед каждым приемом пищи, задавайте себе вопрос, что вы чувствуете…» Этот текст, написанный суховатым языком медицинских рекомендаций, он помнил уже едва ли не наизусть.

— Идиотская памятка, — сказал Трэверс. — Что можно почувствовать, когда девушка, которую знал еще младенцем, у тебя на глазах вышибает себе мозги магловским оружием?

Альбус помассировал виски, словно у него начиналась мигрень.

— Мне очень жаль, Торквил. И так трудно не винить себя…

Трэверс перехватил его запястья, потянул к себе. Альбус позволил, и они оказались совсем близко друг к другу, соприкасаясь бедрами, грудью. Альбус всматривался в лицо Трэверса, словно надеясь что-то прочесть, уловить ускользающую тайну. Трэверс впервые заметил необычный цвет его глаз, серо-синий, как небо перед грозой. И Трэверсу показалось, что в груди что-то ворочается, словно расправляя крылья. Он подумал: «Что, если это Лунная Совка?», но страх не мог пробиться сквозь поднимающееся возбуждение. Он обнял Альбуса за талию и притянул еще ближе к себе. Тот опустил ладони ему на плечи:

— Подожди.

— И не подумаю, — проговорил Трэверс, подтолкнул его вперед, заставив прижаться к столу, и поцеловал. Альбус позволил ему вылизывать свой рот, потом с тихим стоном запрокинул голову, подставляя шею. Трэверс отчаянно стискивал его в объятиях. Тоска, тревога и горечь вины тонули в горячем плотском удовольствии. Трэверс и сам тонул, и это было так хорошо, пока Альбус не стиснул пальцы на его плечах и не отодвинул от себя.

— Пожалуйста, остановись… — хрипло сказал Альбус, — не нужно…

— Да полно, — прошептал Трэверс, удерживая его за талию. — С чего бы?

Конечно, он не стал бы навязываться, если бы Альбусу не нравилось. Но ему определенно нравилось. Трэверс опустил ладонь на его пах и сквозь брюки сжал подрагивающий твердый член. Альбус захлебнулся воздухом и инстинктивно прогнулся, потираясь о руку.

— Не похоже, что ты не хочешь. — Трэверс, сильно нажимая, провел ладонью вверх и вниз. — И я… Ты даже не представляешь, как… Проклятие, Альбус, я столько лет занимаю этот кабинет, и поверь, мне никого никогда не хотелось поиметь прямо здесь. — Он хмыкнул. — По крайней мере, не в буквальном смысле.

— Мне тоже трудно остановится, но это все слишком… — Альбус прикусил губу, сдерживая стон. 

Трэверс продолжал гладить его через брюки, без всякого стыда и жалости. В висках стучало, и чувствовал себя Трэверс пьяным от усталости и возбуждения и злым. И он, в конце концов, был Трэверсом из священных двадцати восьми и привык получать что хотел.

— Это снова твои игры с ответственностью, Альбус? Можешь продолжать говорить «нет», я сделаю все сам.

Трэверс не уловил и малейшего движения магии, но его вдруг обдало холодом, а Альбус, только что бывший так близко, очутился у окна.

— Извини, — проговорил он и отвернулся.

Трэверс окинул его взглядом. Разочарование и злость растекались в крови, как яд. А что Альбус позволял тому, другому? Наверняка гораздо больше, чем поцелуи. Туманные воспоминания, которыми их снабдила старуха Бэгшот, казались вполне невинными, но взгляды, взгляды даже в ее воспоминаниях были ого-го.

— Я недостаточно хорош для тебя? — язвительно спросил Трэверс.

Альбус неловким движением одернул жилет.

— Или наоборот, — пробормотал он, не поднимая глаз. — Тебе это не приходило в голову?

Трэверс только что ревниво думал о том, как Гриндельвальд касался когда-то юного Альбуса, но не задумывался о том, что можно почувствовать, вспоминая, как стонал от наслаждения под ласками чудовища и убийцы. И, может быть, между Альбусом и Гриндельвальдом было что-то гораздо более темное и порочное, чем безыскусный юношеский секс. Трэверса окатило откровенной ревностью, и стыдом тоже.

— Я… — он откашлялся, — вел себя совершенно неприемлемо. Приношу свои извинения.

Альбус пожал плечами.

— Тебе досталось сегодня. Уже очень поздно. Спокойной ночи, Торквил. Постарайся выспаться.  
  
Он взял с кресла свой пиджак и пошел к двери.

— Мне плевать, с кем ты спал двадцать пять лет назад, — сказал Трэверс ему в спину.  
  
Тот замер у самой двери, к Трэверсу так и не обернулся и тихо произнес:

— Неправда.

— Может быть. Но я все равно хочу тебя.

— И с чего ты вообразил, что со мной хорошо в постели?  
  
Тон его немного переменился, и можно было легко представить себе, как Альбус грустно улыбается. Трэверс подошел к нему вплотную, обнял со спины.

— Ни секунды в этом не сомневаюсь.  
  
Он крепко прижал Альбуса к себе и почувствовал, как тот напрягся. Альбус был неизмеримо сильнее в магии и физически сильнее Трэверса, крупнее и шире в плечах, но все же ощущалась в нем какая-то ломкость, хрупкость. И к томительному желанию заполучить его себе, овладеть примешивалось что-то еще, болезненно шевелящееся в груди. Трэверс развернул Альбуса к себе и взглянул ему в лицо, прямо в его грозовые глаза. Альбус неуверенно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Дай мне время, ладно?

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Трэверс вернулся к столу, рухнул в свое кресло и прижал ладони к лицу. На них еще можно было уловить запах одеколона Альбуса, его волос, мыла, которым была выстирана его одежда, и спрятанного под одеждой тела.

Собственному сыну Трэверс в такой ситуации прочитал бы длинную и нудную нотацию. Назревает магическая война, кто-то из шести членов Международного совета заражен неизлечимым и смертельным магическим паразитом, да еще в самом сердце британского Министерства. Шпильман готов отдать на растерзание Гриндельвальду аврорат. Карьера Трэверса и, возможно, жизнь висят на волоске, а он ведет себя как последний идиот. Но Трэверс был слишком вымотан и взбудоражен, чтобы читать самому себе нотации.  
  
Он тяжело оперся локтями на стол, заваленный бумагами. Нужно было закончить с распорядком на завтра и отправляться домой. Прямо посередине стола, рядом с принесенным Дамблдором пергаментом, лежала памятка, выданная колдомедиками.

«Вы испытываете подавленность, тоску, глубокую печаль, чувство вины, тревогу, ощущение безнадежности и безысходности, беспричинные страхи? Вы обидчивы, ранимы, не чувствуете себя в безопасности? Вас посещают мысли о собственной никчемности? Временами у вас возникает подозрение, что рядом с вами находится дементор? Вы испытываете желание покончить с собой?

Возможно, вы стали жертвой вредоносных чар. Немедленно обратитесь к доктору Кимрису из Святого Мунго».

***

Трэверс рывком сел в постели. Дыхание вырывалось из груди с хрипом, как будто во сне его кто-то душил. Трэверс нашел взглядом часы, тут же замерцавшие в темноте. Едва за полночь. Воспоминания путались. Когда были похороны Паулины? Сегодня? Вчера? Короткий сон не принес отдыха, усталость скручивала судорогой мышцы, сдавливала виски, заливала тяжестью грудь.

Предыдущие ночи Трэверс сдавался, глотал снотворное зелье. Конечно, у него и прежде случалась бессонница, за власть и высокое положение приходилось расплачиваться покоем души и тела, но в этот раз зелье помогало скверно. Роняло на несколько часов в тяжелое беспамятство, из которого Трэверс с трудом выплывал утром, разбуженный трелью будильника, разбитый и совершенно не отдохнувший, мысли ворочались еле-еле. Переговоры со Шпильманом и скандинавами шли тяжело. Все были на взводе, Трэверс ругался с Флинтом, ругался со Шпильманом, конфликтовал с Министром. Вчера назвал неправильным титулом японского делегата в Визенгамоте. Стыдная оплошность, какую допускают юнцы или старики.

Доктор Кимрис ежедневно обследовал их, всех шестерых, снова и снова ничего не обнаруживал, неизменно предлагал чары Буне. Трэверс неизменно отказывался, но с каждым днем подозрение росло в нем, липкое и холодное, как дохлая рыба.  
  
Те самые неуловимые симптомы. Вина, подавленность, тревога, бессонница. Трэверс отпихнул тяжелое одеяло и схватил палочку. Несколько заклинаний. Ничего. Но они и у доктора Кимриса ничего не показывали, а такие заклинания особенно ненадежны, когда применяешь их к самому себе. Тем более эта тварь такая неуловимая, такая коварная… Сердце в груди до сих пор билось болезненными толчками, по телу расползался холод.

Трэверс добрел до кабинета, достал бутылку коньяка и, даже не озаботившись взять рюмку, сделал глоток. Горло обожгло, но сковывавший тело холод отступил, дышать стало чуть легче. Он опустился на стул, стиснул ворот ночной сорочки. Как эта тварь заставит его убить себя? Что бы он сам выбрал? Яд? Нож? Горячую ванну и отворяющее кровь заклятье, как прапрадед Гоирид? Будут ли его до последнего мучить образы авроров, погибших на Пер-Лашез, вымоченные в крови волосы Паулины, потухшие глаза Тесея Скамандера?  
  
В груди, словно расправляя крылья, ворочалось что-то холодное. Как страшно умирать. До холодного пота, до перехваченного спазмом горла.

Трэверс заставил себя еще глотнуть из бутылки и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Потом, преодолевая слабость, подошел к камину, зажег огонь и бросил в него пригоршню порошка. Дамблдор ответил мгновенно, будто еще не ложился и сидел у камина.

— Что случилось? Еще одна жертва?

— Эта тварь… — голос слушался плохо, Трэверс откашлялся, — похоже, она добралась до меня.

— Где вы сейчас? — быстро спросил Дамблдор.

— В своем доме в Лондоне. Марилебон Хай, 45. Камин работает только для переговоров.

Дамблдор нахмурился.

— Тогда мне понадобится около четверти часа, чтобы до вас добраться.

— Приходите, Альбус, — проговорил Трэверс.

Слова, сказанные всего лишь чтобы открыть скрытый чарами дом, прозвучали как жалобная мольба. Лицо Дамблдора исчезло, и смертный ужас снова вцепился в горло.  
Трэверс взглянул в небольшое зеркало над баром. Он не любил болтающих зеркал, так что оно молчало, но отражение само по себе было красноречивей некуда. Волосы всклокочены, мешки под глазами. Мятая ночная сорочка, мокрая от пота на вороте и под мышками. Унизительно встречать Дамблдора в таком виде. Трэверс заставил себя принять душ, потом одеться. Брюки, чистая рубашка, домашний пиджак. Он вернулся в кабинет, сел в кресло, положил руки на подлокотники. Паника была теперь словно пес на сворке — дергалась и порыкивала, но оставалась под контролем. Однако низкий звук гонга у входной двери заставил его вздрогнуть. Старая эльфка Лисла тут же появилась в кабинете.

— Хозяин не спит? — запричитала она. — Хозяин ждет гостей? Так поздно! Почему хозяин ничего не сказал Лисле?

Трэверс раздраженно махнул рукой.

— Проводи гостя ко мне в кабинет, подай нам чай и иди спать, Лисла. Уберешь завтра.

Торопливые шаги по лестнице, неразборчивый писк Лислы. Трэверс снова сел в кресло, прикрыл глаза. Те несколько минут, которые требовались, чтобы пройти от входной двери до кабинета, все тянулись и тянулись. Наконец его окликнули по имени, и Трэверс открыл глаза и выпрямился.

— Спасибо, что пришли, Альбус, — сдержанно произнес он. — Надеюсь, я вас не разбудил.

Альбус быстро подошел к нему и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Вы еще чаю мне предложите?

— Сейчас подадут, — ровно сказал Трэверс. Необходимость держать лицо перед гостем, все эти формальные любезности не давали новой волне холодного ужаса накрыть с головой. Он вцепился в подлокотники кресла, чтобы унять дрожь в руках.

— Чай может подождать, — мягко ответил Альбус и поднял волшебную палочку.

Заклинание было Трэверсу незнакомо, доктор Кимрис не пользовался таким. Магия теплая и чистая, как ветер летним днем, овеяла лицо, задышалось легче.

— Лучше? — спросил Альбус.

Трэверс кивнул. В руке Альбуса закачался фонарик в узорном кованом корпусе, внутри трепыхалось ярко-красное пламя.

— Сотворите заклинание, — сказал Альбус, поднося фонарик прямо к лицу Трэверса, — любое, самое простое. И смотрите мне прямо в глаза.  
  
Он склонился над Трэверсом, его глаза оказались совсем близко, и в отблесках фонаря Торквил различил в глубине зрачков алые и золотые вихри, следы магии.

— Заклинание, — напомнил Альбус.

Трэверс заставил несколько кресел подняться в воздух. Альбус смотрел ему прямо в глаза, спокойно и открыто, и Трэверс подумал, что, наверное, нет здесь никого третьего, никакой Лунной Совки, только они с Альбусом, два немолодых уже волшебника, запутавшихся в силках собственной власти и собственных ошибок.

Словно в ответ на его мысли Альбус опустил фонарик и сказал: 

— Я ее не вижу. Вы думали о самоубийстве?  
  
Он сотворил еще одно заклинание, тоже незнакомое. Короткое движение палочки, прикосновение к щеке, привкус соли на губах.

— Думал… — Трэверс качнул головой. — Я думал о том, как эта тварь могла бы заставить меня это сделать. Но покончить с собой я не хочу.  
  
Ему стало вдруг стыдно за свой страх, за то, что вытащил Альбуса посреди ночи, за то, каким приятным было едва ощутимое прикосновение его теплых пальцев к щеке, само его присутствие рядом.

Альбус тут же убрал руку, и Трэверс только сейчас понял, что последнее заклинание было сродни Легилименции, и запоздало выставил защиту.

— Простите, — сказал Альбус. — Я не собирался читать ваши мысли. Точнее, собирался, но не ваши.

— Считаете, у этого существа есть мысли?

— Скорее воля, стремления. Их тоже можно услышать.

— И что же?

— Ничего. К счастью. Но вы измучены донельзя. Сколько вы спите?

— Доктор Кимрис дал мне снотворное, — ответил Трэверс, — но все равно не больше трех-четырех часов в сутки.

Альбус кивнул.

— Зелья помогают не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, когда есть глубокие причины для тревоги и печали, а у вас они определенно есть. И для страха тоже. Но я почти уверен, что смог бы обнаружить Лунную Совку, когда она проявляет себя так ярко. Так что думаю, что причина не в ней.

Трэверс потер лоб и усмехнулся.

— Я согласен с вами. У меня кошмары, бессонница, и я чертовски перетрусил. Очень неловко. Напрасно я вас потревожил.

— Вовсе не напрасно, а в полном соответствии с вашими же собственными распоряжениями.

Глаза Альбуса насмешливо сверкнули, но Трэверс был слишком измотан и слишком ему благодарен, чтобы почувствовать себя всерьез задетым. Впрочем, оставить укол без   
ответа он не мог и язвительно сказал:

— Которые вы, я это прекрасно помню, полностью поддержали.

Альбус уже откровенно веселился.

— О, ну, я всегда утверждал, что я на вашей стороне, Трэверс.

***  
  
— Признаюсь, вы меня напугали, — произнес Альбус. Он не сел в предложенное ему кресло, словно его снедало беспокойство или неловкость, оперся о стол и рассматривал содержимое своей чашки, так пристально, как будто решил заняться прорицаниями на чайной гуще.

Трэверс промолчал. Он не ожидал, но в груди стало обжигающе горячо, почти так же, как было горячо ладоням, сжимающим фарфор чайной чашки. Может быть, дело было в пережитой недавно близости смерти. Пусть смерть была лишь мнимой, но когда она отступила, все стало казаться ярким и переживаться остро. И слова Альбуса, и звук его глубокого голоса, и беспокойная улыбка на губах.

— Доктор Кимрис сказал, что вы начали переговоры с японцами, — торопливо продолжил Альбус.

— О да, — Трэверс сердито фыркнул, — проклятые танцы с гиппогрифами. Как будто мало мне Шпильмана.

— Шпильман. И как он только удержался на своем посту?

— Удержался. В МАКУСА до сих пор головы летят, а Шпильман изворотливый тип. Говорят, рейх-магистр ему кое-чем обязан. Почему Гриндельвальд вообще оставил его в живых?

Если Альбус и услышал в голосе Трэверса тень сожаления, то никак не прокомментировал, только пожал плечами.

— Естественно, для того, чтобы Шпильман смог поведать из первых уст о героическом побеге. А чего он хочет?

Трэверс помнил, что Альбус связан клятвой молчания относительно всего, что касалось Скулле, и искушение выговориться было велико.

— Шпильман одержим жаждой мести, — осторожно произнес он.  
  
И дальше ему даже не пришлось разглашать содержание секретных переговоров. Альбус сузил глаза и быстро полувопросительно проговорил:

— Он знает, что Гриндельвальд захочет заполучить Скулле, и собирается устроить ловушку во время экстрадиции.

— Все так и есть, — кивнул Трэверс.

Альбус нахмурился.

— На что он рассчитывает? После Нью-Йорка и Парижа это выглядит форменным безумием.

— Шпильману кажется, что все дело в количестве бойцов. И что объединенными силами мы сможем противостоять Гриндельвальду.

— Это будет бойня. — Альбус потер висок. — Как вы собираетесь поступить?

— Если Министр даст прямой приказ отправить наших авроров, у меня недостаточно полномочий, чтобы отказать… — Трэверс тоже принялся изучать содержимое чайной чашки. — А Фоули увлечен идеей Шпильмана. Ему кажется очень привлекательным покончить с Гриндельвальдом одним решительным ударом и наконец посвятить все внимание Чемпионату мира по квиддичу и прочим актуальным проблемам.

Альбус только прикрыл глаза, и Трэверс продолжил:

— И не вздумайте напоминать мне, Альбус, чьими стараниями Фоули получил этот пост. МакЛайрд был не лучше.

— Я и не собирался. МакЛайрд был безумцем. Так что вы будете делать?

Трэверс жестом отправил пустую чашку на поднос.

— Знаете, я попал на фронт в 1917 году как руководитель Комиссии по контролю за соблюдением Статута. Я был всецело человек Эвермонда и считал, что еду наводить необходимый порядок. Прибыл в Бельгию на Ипр, на Западный фронт. И остался. Многие из нас остались, помогали чем могли в госпиталях, в разведке, с управлением погодой. Честно сказать, я там сделал одно неприятное открытие…

— Какое же, интересно? — Альбус удивленно приподнял брови.

— Я вдруг обнаружил себя в обстоятельствах, которые оказались сильнее моих личных амбиций. В обстоятельствах, в которых привычные представления о том, как устроен мир, о правильном и неправильном, о должном порядке и дисциплине не работали. — Трэверс хмыкнул. — А что касается планов Шпильмана… Своих людей я на бойню не отправлю. Больше нет. Кроме того, еще один удар по аврорату, и я рискую потерять свой пост. Так что, если придется, я сделаю так, чтобы кресло зашаталось под Фоули, хотя это будет непросто. Но я рассчитываю, что он все-таки услышит разумные доводы, он легкомысленен, но не идиот.

Альбус поморщился, и у Трэверса с языка почти сорвался упрек: нечего с презрением относиться к министерской политике. Но Альбус неожиданно заговорил о другом.

— Это очень деликатно с вашей стороны — то, что вы так и не спросили о кровной клятве. Спасибо.  
  
Ну конечно! Все изменилось бы, если бы Альбус выступил на сцену, даже чудовищный план Шпильмана, возможно, обрел бы смысл. И Трэверс задал бы этот вопрос без всяких сомнений, если бы смог удержать свое отношение к Альбусу в рамках политической игры.

— Я рассчитываю, что вы дадите мне знать, когда будет о чем, — сказал он сдержанно.

— Я не продвинулся ни на йоту, — проговорил Альбус, снова уставившись на дно пустой чашки.

— И я постараюсь, — продолжил Трэверс, — насколько это в моих силах, оградить вас от подобных вопросов со стороны кого-то еще.

Альбус коротко взглянул, словно угадав его мысли, до смешного собственнические, как будто право требовать у Альбуса ответы на неприятные вопросы принадлежало лично Трэверсу и никому больше.

— Спасибо.

Альбус отставил чашку, подошел к Трэверсу и положил ему на плечо руку, тяжелую и теплую.

— Мне пора. Я уверен, что сейчас Лунная Совка вам не угрожает, но вы отчаянно нуждаетесь в отдыхе. Если позволите, я наложу на вас сонные чары, они действуют мягче, чем зелья.

Трэверс вдруг понял, что не хочет отпускать его. Чувство было иррациональным, опасным, но таким сильным, что Трэверс поддался, за бедра притянул Альбуса к себе и прижался лицом к животу.

— Не уходите, Альбус.  
  
Тот напрягся, но не высвободился. Трэверс почувствовал и услышал глубокий вздох и погладил Альбуса по ягодицам даже более настойчиво и собственнически, чем собирался.

— Вот поэтому представителями чистокровных семейств так просто манипулировать, — сказал Альбус, но в его голосе звучала улыбка. — Привыкли всегда получать то, что хотите.

— Может быть, и так. — Трэверс потерся щекой о его живот, гладкие и прохладные пуговицы жилета тут же нагрелись. — Но сейчас — почему нет? Обещаю, будет хорошо.

Альбус шумно вздохнул.

— Лучше бы нам сосредоточиться на том, как расправиться с этой тварью.

— А что, если эта тварь, кого бы вы ни имели в виду, то несчастное порождение древней Японии или Гриндельвальда, раньше прикончит меня или, что менее вероятно, но все же возможно, вас?- прошептал Трэверс, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Так что нет, я не собираюсь ничего ждать.

Дамблдор некоторое время молчал и позволял рукам Трэверса путешествовать без всяких преград по своим бедрам и ягодицам, скользнуть под рубашку, по горячим бокам и спине, и тот жадно этим пользовался. Лицо у Альбуса было грустным, но глаза блестели все ярче. Наконец он сказал:

— Может быть, вы правы, Торквил.  
  
И коснулся щеки Трэверса невесомым, дразнящим прикосновением,

— Пойдем со мной в постель. — Трэверс перехватил его ладонь и прижал к лицу. — Пожалуйста.

***

Услужливая Лисла успела перестелить постель, и в спальне Трэверс, отбросив прочь покрывало, потянул Альбуса на отутюженные простыни. Альбус послушно помог стянуть с себя одежду, подставился под изучающий взгляд, ладони, губы. И на поцелуи отвечал с идеальным сочетанием податливости и напора, то позволяя вылизывать свой рот, то толкаясь языком. После чудовищного напряжения последних дней Трэверс позволил себе рухнуть в удовольствие с головой. Он уже и прежде заметил, что Альбус, на словах полный сомнений и нерешительности, вспыхивает быстро и горячо, и сейчас играл с этим, без всякой жалости, словно наказывая Альбуса за то, что заставил их обоих столько ждать. Оторвавшись от губ, занялся шеей, обнаружив, что Альбусу нравятся жесткие, на грани боли укусы. Опустил руку вниз и погладил член, горячий и уже каменно-твердый под мягкой бархатистой кожей. Альбус ответил шумным вздохом, вскинул бедра. В его движениях не было даже попытки перехватить инициативу, он беспорядочно водил руками по плечам и спине Трэверса, жмурился от удовольствия и растерянно вздыхал. Это идеально, умопомрачительно идеально совпадало с фантазиями Трэверса, в которых он брал Альбуса, обычно такого самоуверенного и сильного, но в постели послушного и податливого, усмиренного.  
Прикусив последний раз шею, уже расцвеченную яркими отметками, Трэверс склонился ниже и обвел языком сосок, ощутив прикосновение мягких волосков, окружавших ареолу. Услышал жалобный стон и, усмехнувшись, втянул напрягшийся сосок в рот, продолжая двигать рукой по члену. Неторопливо, легко, только подразнить. Но Альбус вдруг крупно вздрогнул, выгнулся, и Трэверс с удивлением понял, что тот кончает, глухо постанывая и вцепившись пальцами в простыни. В ладони стало мокро, и пах свело судорогой — отголоском чужого наслаждения, хотя от оргазма Трэверс был еще далеко и хотел гораздо-гораздо большего.

— Ох! — воскликнул он.

Альбус, тяжело дыша, прижал ладонь к лицу.

— Я ведь пытался сказать, что во всех этих делах полнейшая катастрофа, — пробормотал он.

— Мне нравится, — тихо проговорил Трэверс и снова поцеловал влажный сосок. Альбус вздрогнул. — Ты такой отзывчивый.

Удовольствие накатывало и отступало теплыми волнами, и он слегка потерся о бедро Альбуса. Потом не удержался и заметил:

— Но неужели великий Альбус Дамблдор признал свое несовершенство хоть в чем-то?

— И кому пришло в голову так меня называть? — едва не простонал Альбус.

— Что же тебя не устраивает? Помню, в школе тебе нравились всевозможные титулы…

Альбус приподнялся, вид у него, несмотря на взъерошенные волосы и порозовевшие щеки, стал очень серьезным.

— У меня с тех пор было достаточно времени, — сказал он, — чтобы додуматься до того, что прихоть природы, наделившая кого-то большей, чем у прочих, магической силой или более острым умом, еще не делает человека великим.

Трэверс оперся на локоть.

— Хм… — Он зацепился взглядом за губы Альбуса, изогнутые, как боевой лук, и сбился с мысли. — Всегда полагал, что тут все дело в масштабах. Но что же, по-твоему, делает?

— Да сама идея делить людей на великих и недостаточно великих отвратительна. Но если уж судить по способностям, то по способности к самоотверженности и милосердию, по умению отличить дурное от хорошего и сделать правильный выбор. О Мерлин! — Альбус снова упал на спину и прижал руки к лицу. — Прости. Наверное, последнее, что хочет человек слышать в постели, — это такие вот трюизмы.  
  
Он с неловкой и виноватой улыбкой повернулся к Трэверсу, коснулся его щеки и сказал:

— Знаешь, ты застал меня врасплох. После всех твоих публичных признаний в неприязни и недоверии.  
  
Его пальцы скользнули по лицу, по шее, проследили линию ключицы, замерли на груди и двинулись вниз. Трэверс никогда не придавал особого значения собственной привлекательности. Он знал, что выглядит хорошо, и принимал это как должное, как одну из многих полученных от рождения привилегий, но от пристального любопытства, с каким Альбус изучал его лицо и тело, почувствовал легкое смущение.

Альбус, склонив голову, следил за движением собственной руки вниз по его груди и животу. Пальцы то едва касались, то вдавливались подушечками в мышцы. Прошлись до самого паха, путаясь в темных завитках волос, обвели мошонку. Трэверс глубоко вздохнул, и Альбус тут же вскинул голову. Трэверс встретился глазами с его блестящим взглядом, в паху потянуло особенно остро, и он не сдержался, двинул бедрами вперед, мазнув по запястью Альбуса влажной от смазки головкой. Ладонь Альбуса обхватила член у основания и скользнула вверх, легко, словно на пробу, поглаживая и сжимая.

— Постой, — хрипло шепнул Трэверс и переложил руку Альбуса себе на бедро. — Тебе, похоже, одного раза будет мало, а вот я сейчас после оргазма просто усну.  
  
Он придвинулся ближе. Вот так, плавая в жаркой дымке возбуждения, целоваться было особенно сладко. Он мягко укусил Альбуса за нижнюю губу и, почувствовав бедром, как дрогнул его член, прижался еще теснее. Альбус чуть слышно застонал. Трэверс усмехнулся и погладил его по ягодицам.

— К тому же у меня есть идеи поинтереснее, чем подростковые обжимания. Ты ведь не против?

Спальню освещали несколько оранжевых огоньков кружащих в плафонах ночников, и теплые блики делали лицо Альбуса мягким и беззащитным. И эта нерешительность Трэверса по-особенному волновала. Он легко толкнул Альбуса в грудь, заставив лечь навзничь, и склонился над ним.

— Позволь мне все сделать, — сказал ему Трэверс. — Я, в отличие от тебя, люблю брать на себя ответственность. И в постели тоже.  
  
Тот слабо улыбнулся.

— Это очень кстати.

Трэверс удовлетворенно кивнул. Резное изголовье кровати изображало сплетенные ветви и листья ясеня, элемент родового герба, и Трэверс завел руки Альбуса за голову, подвел к этим ветвям и заставил крепко сжать. 

— Вот так, — улыбнулся Трэверс.

Трахать Альбуса даже пальцами было хорошо. По спальне плыл терпкий запах масла. Можно было бы воспользоваться заклинанием, но сейчас Трэверсу так нравилось ощущать пальцами сопротивление чужой плоти. Он облизывал губы, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно, сдерживая собственное возбуждение. И когда он наконец провел головкой по скользкой от масла ложбинке между ягодиц, бедра так подрагивали от напряжения, что он толкнулся резче, чем собирался, и не сдержался, застонал в голос. Альбус тоже вскрикнул, одновременно разводя шире ноги и сжимаясь внутри.

— Ох, какой ты… — прошептал Трэверс.  
  
Он почти прижался пахом к ягодицам Альбуса, который разжал пальцы на резном изголовье, отчаянно вцепился Трэверсу в плечи и пробомотал:

— Подожди. Дай мне привыкнуть.

Трэверс подался назад и навис над ним, опершись на руки. Альбус прикрыл глаза и судорожно вздыхал. Головку члена сжимало так тесно, что у Трэверса вся сила воли уходила просто на то, чтобы не скулить жалобно от того, как хотелось двигаться, толкаться, вбиваться.

— Спасибо, — тихо шепнул Альбус. — За то, что ты такой терпеливый.

— Я не терпеливый, — выдохнул Трэверс, — я дисциплинированный. Это… ах!.. не одно и то же.

Альбус ответил тихим смешком. Он постепенно расслаблялся, дыхание становилось глубже, его член подрагивал, почти прижимаясь к животу Трэверса. 

— Не буду больше тебя мучить, — проговорил Альбус и сам подался навстречу, упираясь ступнями в постель. 

Трэверс, все еще сдерживаясь, несколько раз медленно двинулся вперед и назад, потом опустил руку и огладил член Альбуса. В который раз поймал его растерянный, почти напуганный взгляд. В голове у Трэверса плыло, и все же сквозь дымку возбуждения его дернуло разом отрезвившей догадкой. Он вдруг осознал, кто до него касался Альбуса так, кто был вот так же между его бедер, внутри него. И что с тех пор Альбус никого не решался к себе подпустить — или не решался позволить себе удовольствие. И Трэверса сорвало.

— Посмотри на меня, Альбус, — тихо приказал он.

Альбус распахнул глаза, вцепился расширенными зрачками.

— Смотри на меня, — повторил Трэверс и протянул руку за палочкой.

Белые веревки оплели запястья Альбуса, снова притягивая их крепко к ветвям ясеня в изголовье кровати. Альбус выгнулся, так что обозначились нижние ребра. И если прежде его поза была лишь символом, теперь все приобрело осязаемую весомость. Как будто Трэверс мог по-настоящему владеть им, мог удержать его. Иллюзия сладкая, похоже, для них обоих, потому что в потемневших глазах Альбуса не читалось ни удивления, ни гнева, только удовольствие.

Трэверс снова оперся на руки и двигался в размеренно, жестко, не отпуская Альбуса, не давая ему уплыть.

— Смотри на меня.

Веки Альбуса тяжелели, но он послушно не отводил взгляда, в глубине зрачков вспыхивали алые искры, и когда его дыхание перешло в отрывистые стоны и восклицания, Трэверс подхватил его под колено, а другой рукой гладил и сжимал член в такт резким движениям собственных бедер. Альбус зажмуривал глаза и снова открывал их, и каждый раз от этого открытого, беззащитного, растерянного взгляда Трэверса дергало где-то под солнечным сплетением.

— Смотри на меня, — шепнул он Альбусу, — смотри на меня.  
  
Тот снова распахнул глаза, долго и сильно сжимая в себе. Оргазм покатился мощной волной, от колен к паху, вверх до сомкнутых век. Трэверс даже не застонал — зарычал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Альбус тоже был на грани, но еще не кончил. Вскидывал бедра без всякого ритма, натягивал веревки на запястьях. Член по мокрому двигался легко, и Трэверс продолжал вталкиваться во влажное и тесное и быстро, резко сжимал ладонь вокруг члена Альбуса, проезжаясь большим пальцем по сочащейся смазкой головке.

Кончая, Альбус все-таки зажмурился. Когда он обессиленно упал на постель, Трэверс склонился, быстро мазнул поцелуем по его приоткрытым губам и отпустил заклинание. Веревки растаяли, и Альбус со стоном вытянул освобожденные руки. Трэверс убедился, что на запястьях остались лишь едва заметные розовые полосы, и только тогда опустился, почти рухнул, на постель возле него.  
  
Они оба были покрыты потом, и обычно в такие мгновения хотелось подняться с постели и пойти в душ, но сейчас ощущение мокрой липнущей кожи, запах пота и спермы, влажные простыни словно служили доказательством того, что все действительно произошло. У Трэверса в жизни было не так уж мало секса, в том числе очень хорошего секса, но он не помнил, чтобы его когда-нибудь так трясло от эмоций. Он прижался лбом к мокрому плечу Альбуса и проговорил:

— Почему ты мне не сказал?

Альбус долго молчал, и Трэверс почти уверился, что ошибся, нафантазировал себе, как увлекшийся юнец, но Альбус наконец заговорил.

— Это так важно? — спросил он.  
  
И еще несколько недель назад Трэверс готов был правдами и неправдами вытаскивать из него малейшие крохи информации о Гриндельвальде. Но о чем он мог узнать сейчас? Что один жестокий и властный мальчик может сделать с другим, невинным и влюбленным? Трэверс понял, что, пожалуй, не хочет этого знать.

— Неважно. Здесь не было и нет никого, кроме нас двоих.  
  
Он положил руку Альбусу на живот и закрыл глаза.

***

Когда Трэверс проснулся, то обнаружил, что Альбус уже одетый, сидит на краю постели. Спали они совсем недолго, но сквозь тяжелые портьеры уже пробивался слабый предутренний свет.

— Собирался сбежать, не попрощавшись? — пробормотал Трэверс.

Альбус покачал головой.

— Нет. Собирался тебя разбудить, прежде чем уйти. Мне пора. Профессор Диппет очень щепетильно относится к присутствию преподавателей на завтраке. — Он неловко улыбнулся и отвел взгляд. — Оказывается, я совершенно не знаю, что нужно говорить в таких случаях.

Трэверс приподнялся. Спать хотелось так отчаянно, что он заподозрил, не наложил ли Альбус на него тайком сонные чары.

— А что тебе хочется сказать? — спросил он, подавив зевок.

Альбус накрыл его руку своей:

— Это было хорошо. Надеюсь, ты не станешь об этом жалеть.  
  
Он коротко сжал руку Трэверса, поднялся и, прежде чем тот успел что-то сказать, ушел. Трэверс откинулся на подушки, все еще ощущая тяжесть его ладони. Сердце колотилось, от волнения или просто от недостатка сна и резкого пробуждения, но постепенно успокаивалось. Самое лучшее, что можно было теперь сделать, — это постараться выспаться в оставшиеся до утра короткие часы.

***  
  
На следующий день проблем в Министерстве не убавилось, но Трэверс, хоть и чувствовал себя невыспавшимся и слегка ошеломленным, почему-то смотрел на происходящее с большим оптимизмом.

Отдел Международного магического сотрудничества продолжал неторопливые танцы с японцами, и Флинт изо всех сил пытался никого к этим переговорам не подпускать.

«Ты же сам понимаешь, — говорил он Трэверсу, — я не меньше остальных заинтересован, чтобы поскорее разобраться с этой проклятой Совкой. Каждое утро просыпаюсь с ощущением, будто она у меня в горле сидит, и совсем не в переносном смысле. Но, Торквил, оставь японцев мне. И прошу тебя, будь помягче со Шпильманом на сегодняшней встрече. Понимаю, он та еще заноза, но держи себя в руках. Кстати, у тебя подозрительно воодушевленный вид. Ты что-то задумал?»  
  
При всей его нерешительности перед вышестоящими, дипломатом Флинт был неплохим, так что Трэверс оставил его в покое и направил усилия на то, чтобы притушить энтузиазм Министра относительно предстоящей экстрадиции. Из Азкабана доложили, что состояние заключенного Скулле ухудшилось. Министр потребовал отправить к нему лучших колдомедиков, и Трэверс вынужден был согласиться, однако сам втайне надеялся, что удастся протянуть переговоры об экстрадиции достаточно долго, чтобы проклятие прикончило Скулле, решив тем самым массу проблем.

Впрочем, полностью полагаться на такой исход он не мог, и вместе с Сельмой Клэгг, временно заменявшей Тесея Скамандера, подготовил для Министра доклад о плачевном положении аврората. Задача оказалась нетривиальной. Нужно было пройти по тонкой грани: не выставить в дурном свете руководившего аврорами Скамандера и самого Трэверса и при этом убедить Министра, что британский аврорат слишком ослаблен и не готов к участию в новой операции против Гриндельвальда. Но Трэверс в конце концов остался удовлетворен результатом.

— У вас довольный вид, сэр, — заметила Сельма. — Вы рассчитываете, что наш доклад убедит господина Министра?

Трэверс поймал себя на том, что рассеянно улыбается, и сдержанно произнес:

— Надеюсь на это.  
  
Не то чтобы он не мог сосредоточиться на работе, но мысли порой ускользали к событиям сегодняшней ночи. Может, благодаря этому Трэверсу и со Шпильманом удалось вести себя в высшей степени дипломатично. Впрочем, в связи с болезнью Скулле назначить дату экстрадиции все равно не представлялось возможным.

Ситуация с Лунной Совкой по-прежнему оставалась неопределенной. Вечером, во время уже ставшего привычным осмотра у доктора Кимриса, тот сказал Трэверсу:

— Мы с профессором Дамблдором считаем, что у нас еще есть несколько дней, прежде чем Совка проявит себя. Мистер Флинт обещает, что к тому времени из Японии прибудут специалисты.

— Как остальные? — спросил Трэверс.

— Вполне неплохо, — осторожно ответил доктор Кимрис. — Вы тоже прекрасно держитесь. Вижу, мое снотворное зелье помогает. Но постарайтесь ложиться пораньше.   
О своем вчерашнем приступе паники Трэверс умолчал и, поблагодарив Кимриса, забрал склянку с бесполезным зельем.

Ситуация оставалась сложной, но почему-то перестала казаться такой безнадежной, какой казалась еще вчера вечером. К тому же Трэверсу удалось поужинать в пристойное время и, согласно совету колдомедика, рано лечь спать.

Едва за полночь его разбудил треск огня и вой в печной трубе, оповещающий о вызове по каминной сети. Трэверс вскочил с постели, соображая, что из Министерства его вызвали бы другим способом, быстро взглянул на семейные часы: Францеска безмятежно спала в своем тосканском замке, Торквил-младший задерживался на работе — в Нью-Йорке был еще вечер, все остальные тоже находились в безопасности.

Путаясь в рукавах халата, Трэверс добрел до камина, бросил пригоршню летучего пороха и склонился к пламени, едва не опалив волосы и брови.

Прямо перед ним среди зеленоватых язычков огня появилось лицо Альбуса. Так близко, что захотелось протянуть руку и коснуться. Он встряхнул головой, прогоняя сон и неуместную идею, что Альбус будит его среди ночи, потому что у него тоже есть ночные призраки, которых Трэверс мог бы прогнать, или потому что хочет повторения вчерашней ночи.

— Простите, что так поздно, Торквил, — сказал Альбус, — я отправил сову доктору Кимрису, но подумал, что вы захотите узнать первым.

— Доктору Кимрису? — бестолково переспросил Трэверс. — А что произошло?

— Я знаю, как выманить Лунную Совку.

Трэверс окончательно проснулся.

— Ну, говорите же.

— Скулле действительно должен быть приманкой. Только не для Гриндельвальда, а для нее, для Совки. Понимаете, искалеченная проклятием магия Скулле была первым, с чем Лунная Совка столкнулась после пробуждения. Вот с кем она так жаждет воссоединиться и кого жаждет исцелить. Вот почему губит других волшебников одного за другим — это сродни действию некоторых лечебных зелий, которые исцеляют больного, но для здорового — смертельный яд. Я болван, должен был это понять сразу, как увидел Скулле в Азкабане. Или хотя бы после смерти той бедной девочки.

— Приманка для Совки? — переспросил Трэверс. — То есть мы должны собраться все вместе, шестеро, в ком сейчас может оказаться Совка, и вызвать Скулле?..

— Да. Совка покинет своего нынешнего носителя и попытается вернуться к Скулле, как только он окажется рядом. Я в этом уверен.

— И ее можно будет поймать?

— Полагаю, да. Сохранный камень я уже несколько дней назад передал доктору Кимрису. Он его подготовит.

— Что же, — Трэверс потер лоб, — это прекрасная новость. Я отправлюсь в Министерство сейчас же, надо заняться перемещением Скулле и пригласить остальных. Надеюсь, колдомедики подтвердят, что Скулле может путешествовать порталом. Не вижу смысла ждать до утра. И, Альбус…

Трэверс смотрел на парящее в пламени лицо Дамблдора.

— Вы должны присутствовать.

— Конечно, — кивнул тот. — Я буду в Министерстве через полчаса, только подготовлю все необходимое.

***

Собрание Трэверс назначил в Малом зале суда. Зал был сооружен всего четверть века назад Сфеной МакДугал, предшественницей Трэверса на посту главы отдела магического правопорядка. Отделанный белым мрамором и хорошо освещенный, зал не навевал такую тоску, как старые подземелья Министерства, и, возможно, поэтому для заседаний суда его использовали редко: обстановке недоставало суровости. Но сюда вел специально настроенный портал для транспортировки преступников из Азкабана, что облегчало доставку Скулле.

Сквозь зачарованные окна виднелось весеннее звездное небо, под потолком ярко сияли свечи, ряды белых мраморных скамей спускались изящным амфитеатром. Синхронизированный портал, выполненный в виде античной колонны, едва заметно светился, но до перемещения Скулле оставалось еще двенадцать минут.

Скандинавы заняли скамью во втором ряду, и Флинт излагал им суть происходящего. Госпожа Линд была бледна, но собранна, Ольсен откровенно измотан. Ни Шпильмана, ни Министра с мистером Доджсоном еще не было.

Возле судейской кафедры стояла уже знакомая Трэверсу большая стеклянная колба, магическая копия Сохранного камня из Хатсфилда, руны на ней тускло мерцали. Дамблдор и доктор Кимрис возились с проектором, который Трэверс тоже уже видел в ту ночь, когда Дамблдор исследовал тело Алисон Пети. Желтая целительская мантия Кимриса мелькала ярким пятном. На Дамблдоре были темно-серые брюки и вязаный жилет, подвернутые рукава белой сорочки открывали запястья. Он колдовал, что-то настраивая в проекторе, и его руки двигались точно и изящно.

Трэверс наблюдал за происходящим со ступени третьего ряда амфитеатра. Все выглядело спокойно, даже обыденно. Неужели растянувшийся на несколько месяцев кошмар скоро закончится?

Флинт отошел от скандинавов и сел на скамью рядом с Трэверсом.

— Значит, Дамблдор считает, нам удастся избавиться от этой штуки, да? — Флинт беспокойно вертел в руках волшебную палочку. — Ну, полагаю ему можно доверять в этом вопросе. А ты как думаешь?

Проектор мигнул бледным светом, по амфитеатру скользнули длинные тени.

— Я думаю, что лучшего эксперта мы найти не могли. Даже у японцев.

— Наверное, ты прав. Хотелось бы верить. Я которую ночь не сплю, верчусь с боку на бок и думаю: это я нервничаю из-за проклятой Совки или из-за проклятой Совки? Ну, ты, наверное, понимаешь, о чем я.

— Вполне, — коротко ответил Трэверс.

Портальная колонна медленно разгоралась. Трэверс снова посмотрел на часы. Оставалось девять минут.  
  
Под гулкий звон отворились двери зала, и вошел Министр в сопровождении Доджсона. Доджсон выглядел изнуренным и, похоже, забыл причесаться, Трэверсу показалось, что за прошедшие несколько дней молодой человек сбавил в весе. Министр же выглядел возмутительно бодрым для человека, которого подняли с постели среди ночи.

— О, Дамблдор! — удивленно проговорил Фоули. — Вы согласились нам помочь? Превосходно.

— Профессор Дамблдор оказал неоценимое содействие, господин Министр, — сказал доктор Кимрис, который от сотрудничества с Дамблдором пребывал в искреннем восторге.

— Ну вот, — жизнерадостно воскликнул Министр, — а то Трэверс вечно жалуется, что вы заперлись в Хогвартсе и не желаете с нами сотрудничать.

— Я воспользовался каникулами в школе, господин Министр, — сдержанно ответил Дамблдор.  
  
Он делал вид, что сосредоточен на заклинании, но судя по прыгающим в глазах искоркам, нашел комментарий Министра забавным.

— Когда начнем? — бодро спросил Министр.

— Скулле доставят из Азкабана, — Трэверс взглянул на часы, — через восемь минут. Синхронизированным порталом.

— Герр Шпильман прибудет с минуты на минуту, — сказал Флинт, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Прекрасно. Уверен, что все сработает как надо, и мы скоро забудем об этой прискорбной истории. Весьма сожалею, госпожа Линд, господин Ольсен, что вам пришлось все это пережить.

Снова гулко загудел входной гонг, дверь открылась, и вошел Шпильман.

— Доброй ночи, господа и дамы. — Он коротко кивнул. — Что у нас происходит?

Шрамы, полученные год назад в Нью-Йорке, бурыми пятнами выделялись на бледном лице. Шпильман обвел глазами зал, остановился на Дамблдоре, который закончил возиться с проектором и стоял, прислонясь к судейской кафедре и скрестив руки на груди.

Трэверс тоже посмотрел на Дамблдора, коротко встретился взглядом с его блестящими глазами и неожиданно испытал прилив совершенно неуместного вожделения.  
— Что же, — он откашлялся и посмотрел на часы, — все в сборе, и у нас есть еще пять минут до прибытия Скулле. Профессор Дамблдор, доктор Кимрис, пожалуйста, расскажите нам о том, что сейчас будет происходить.

Дамблдор выпрямился.

— Как вы знаете, мы имеем дело с магическим созданием, чье название с японского можно перевести как Лунная Совка. Известно нам о ней немного. Это вид магического симбионта, очень редкий. Возможно, мы встретились с последним его представителем. Много веков назад японские колдомедики использовали Лунную Совку для исцеления от болезней и проклятий. Лунная Совка в состоянии вселиться в волшебника, слиться с его магией и, используя ее, менять тело и душу своего носителя. Это воздействие должно было бы быть благотворным, но мы столкнулись с обратной ситуацией.

— Да уж, — пробормотал Флинт.

— Все, что у нас было, — продолжил Дамблдор, — это почти неуловимые следы магии в телах жертв и полуразрушенный Сохранный камень из Хатфилда, в котором спала Совка. Мне удалось воссоздать Сохранный камень, точнее, предмет, который выполняет его функции. — Он показал на колбу. — Не буду сейчас вдаваться в теорию. Но гораздо больше времени потребовалось на то, чтобы понять, почему Лунная Совка губила своих носителей одного за другим.

— Все это нам известно, профессор. Расскажите уже то, чего мы не знаем, — раздраженно сказал Шпильман.

— Мы как раз подошли к этому, — невозмутимо ответил Дамблдор. — Вам, должно быть, не всем известно, что от многовекового сна Лунную Совку разбудил Ингар Скулле.  
— Все-таки это как-то связано с интригами Гриндельвальда, — заметил Ольсен и повернулся к Флинту и Трэверсу. — Почему вы скрыли это от нас?

— С интригами Гриндельвальда Лунная Совка связана очень-очень отдаленно, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор. — У Скулле, когда он будил ее, не было намерения навредить. Он страдал от тяжелого проклятия, точнее, от множественных проклятий, и надеялся, что Совка его исцелит. И действительно, если что-то и могло его исцелить, то только она. Однако едва только Совка соединилась со Скулле, его атаковали авроры. Они использовали сразу несколько сильных боевых заклятий, которые буквально выбили Совку из тела Скулле, а так как долго существовать самостоятельно она не могла, то вселилась в ближайшего к ней волшебника, покойного Джеймса Орвела. Однако ее соединение со Скулле к тому времени уже состоялось, Совка была настроена на его искалеченные проклятиями душу и тело. Все, чего она пытается добиться с тех пор, это как можно скорее покинуть носителя, которому не нужна помощь, и вернуться к тому, кто так отчаянно в ней нуждается, то есть к Ингару Скулле.

Дамблдор говорил спокойно, не повышая тона и не красуясь своими догадками, но его сильный голос наполнял зал. Все слушали внимательно.

— Итак, — завершил он, — я предполагаю, что, если Скулле, с которым стремится воссоединиться Совка, и нынешний носитель окажутся рядом, Совка покинет своего носителя, не успев причинить ему вреда.

— Предполагаете? — переспросила госпожа Линд. — То есть уверенности у вас нет?

Дамблдор доброжелательно посмотрел на нее.

— Думаю, что все произойдет именно так, как я сказал, но нужно оставить долю вероятности на то, что и я могу ошибиться. Однако я абсолютно уверен, что ничего опасного для присутствующих здесь сейчас не произойдет. Вот эта установка, — он показал на проектор, — позволит нам всем увидеть Лунную Совку, когда она покинет своего носителя. А потом я смогу поместить ее в эту колбу и погрузить в сон, которым она спала много лет до того.  
  
Он обвел взглядом зал и закончил:

— И на этом, я надеюсь, наши тревоги, связанные с Лунной Совкой, завершатся.

— Да будет так! — воскликнул Фоули.

Мистер Доджсон, который еще пять лет назад слушал лекции Дамблдора в Хогвартсе, радостно улыбался, как будто тревоги уже были позади.

— Мистер Трэверс, — спросил Дамблдор, — сколько у нас осталось времени?

Трэверс взглянул на часы, на мерцающую колонну портала.

— Около сорока секунд.

— Благодарю. — Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой, и в воздухе возникли большие песочные часы. Вместо песчинок в них пересыпались, мерцая перламутром, крупные жемчужины.

— Как только прибудет Скулле, — продолжил Дамблдор, — события начнут развиваться довольно быстро. Я прошу вас не использовать магию, это может спугнуть Лунную Совку или нарушить работу Сохранного камня. Помните, что мы все-таки имеем дело с плохо изученной магией.

Жемчужины сыпались в нижнюю чашу часов с тихим шелестом. Все замолчали, каждый был в той или иной мере встревожен. Флинт, все еще вертевший волшебную палочку, сердито пихнул ее в карман мантии, Министр нетерпеливо притопывал ногой, рядом с ним Доджсон, даже не пытаясь скрыть волнение, кусал ноготь. В верхней части часов осталось всего несколько жемчужин. Трэверс перевел взгляд на Дамблдора.  
  
Тот подошел к проектору и положил левую руку на маленький рычаг. В другой руке Дамблдор держал волшебную палочку, его взгляд был сосредоточен на ярко сияющей портальной колонне.  
  
В часах упала последняя жемчужина, колонна вспыхнула нестерпимо ярко, мигнула и погасла. Возле нее появились пять фигур — два колдомедика в желтых мантиях поддерживали под руки шатавшегося от слабости Скулле, за их спинами стояли двое авроров с палочками наизготовку.

— Никакой магии, — предупредил Трэверс.

Один из колдомедиков хотел что-то возразить, но промолчал, и они усадили Скулле на скамью в первом ряду. Авроры отступили к краю амфитеатра. Было очевидно, что их присутствие — всего лишь формальность.

— О Мерлин! — тихо произнес Флинт и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть изъеденного язвами лица Скулле.

— И что же теперь? — спросил Министр, обращаясь к Кимрису и Дамблдору.  
  
В этот миг Дамблдор повернул рычаг, и зал залил теплый розоватый свет. Все вокруг неуловимо преобразилось, очертания предметов и людей стали мягче, и одновременно явственнее и ярче обозначились детали. В колбе вспыхнула золотая сеть. Вокруг магов засияли едва различимые силуэты живой магической ауры, вызвав у присутствующих неловкое чувство, словно все они оказались обнажены.

Госпожа Линд опустила взгляд, Шпильман тихо выругался по-немецки.

— Могли бы и предупредить, Дамблдор, — с укором заметил Министр.

— Прошу прощения, но это необходимо, — спокойно сказал Дамблдор. — Подождем немного. Совка должна появиться.

Трэверс обвел взглядом зал и, стараясь не рассматривать слишком пристально ауры своих коллег, невольно остановился взглядом на Скулле. Тот обмяк на скамье, откинув голову и закатив глаза, и, похоже, плохо понимал, что происходит вокруг. Его аура светилась тускло, но ровно. Трэверс попытался прочесть в ней следы содеянных Скулле преступлений, но его знаний хватало лишь на то, чтобы понять, что тот истощен и тяжело болен.  
  
На несколько мгновений в зале воцарилась полная тишина, в которой явственно слышалось потрескивание проектора. И вдруг мистер Доджсон коротко застонал и вскинул руки к горлу. Все повернулись к нему. Из его груди появились два полупрозрачных, загнутых на концах отростка, потом округлая головка и щетинистые лапки, и стало ясно, что из тела молодого человека, как из кокона, выбирается огромный ночной мотылек, словно сотканный из серебристо-белого света. Лунная Совка.  
— Ой, мамочки, — совершенно по-детски вскрикнул Доджсон и начал заваливаться на бок.

— Осторожно! — воскликнул Министр и ловким движением подхватил молодого человека под мышки, не давая упасть и одновременно стараясь, чтобы бесчувственное тело отгораживало его от Совки. Доктор Кимрис кинулся к ним, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана мантии пузырек с ярко-фиолетовым зельем. К счастью, Доджсон определенно был жив, его аура светила ярко и гаснуть не собиралась.

Совка полностью выбралась из груди Доджсона, расправила смятые крылья и взмыла в воздух. И теперь внимание всех, кроме Доджсона, который тихо стонал, уже приходя в себя, и занятого им доктора Кимриса, обратилось к ней. Лунная Совка кружила по амфитеатру. Она была совершенно бесплотна и состояла из одного лишь магического сияния, серебристого и чистого, такой чистоты, какой не могла похвастаться аура ни одного из присутствовавших волшебников. 

Лунная Совка была прекрасна, и каждому, кто ее видел, сулила утешение, и покой, и надежду, и радость.

Госпожа Линд прижала руки к груди, по ее щекам катились слезы. Флинт рвано вздыхал. Один из колдомедиков откровенно всхлипывал. Даже у Трэверса, не слишком чуткого к прекрасному, защипало в глазах. Подлети Совка сейчас к нему, он не стал бы защищаться, открыл бы ей душу и объятия с такой же готовностью, как влюбленный открывает объятия предмету своей страсти, надеясь обрести радость и укрыться от одиночества. Но Совка ни к кому не приближалась.

Дамблдор коротко взмахнул палочкой. Золотой магический невод в колбе заколыхался, начал истончаться и расти. Он рос и рос, пока Совка не оказалась внутри, проскользнув в одну из ячеек, и тогда невод, повинуясь движению палочки Дамблдора, начал втягиваться обратно в колбу, увлекая Совку за собой. Совка заметалась, забила прозрачными крыльями. Кто-то не сдержал сочувственного вздоха. Трэверс тоже ощутил глубокое сострадание к ее отчаянию.  
  
И вдруг Совка освободилась. Сеть проскользнула сквозь ее сияющее тело, и Совка снова взмыла к мраморному куполу зала. Дамблдор быстро проговорил заклинание, снова раскидывая магический невод, но теперь он для Совки словно не существовал. Золотые нити тщетно скользили сквозь прозрачное тело.

— Она уходит! — воскликнул Шпильман, хватаясь за палочку.

Министр предостерегающе поднял руку.

— Нас просили не колдовать.

Шпильман остановился, не сотворенное заклинание сгустилось вокруг него синим облаком.

Дамблдор выкрикнул еще одно заклинание, сеть раздулась, словно мыльный пузырь, и снова без всякого толка скользнула сквозь сияющее тело Совки. А Совка порхнула вниз, подлетела к Скулле и зависла над его лицом, раскинув крылья. Скулле очнулся. Сквозь полупрозрачный силуэт Совки Трэверс отчетливо увидел, как широко распахнулся единственный зрячий глаз Скулле, как искалеченные руки потянулись к ней, дрожа от слабости.

— Прошу, пожалуйста… — прохрипел Скулле по-немецки.  
  
Все замерли. Даже Дамблдор застыл. Его палочка была нацелена на Совку, но магия, окружавшая его ярким ореолом, бездействовала. Догадаться, что произойдет, было нетрудно. Совка засияла ярче, обняла изувеченное тело Скулле крыльями и исчезла.

— Гхм, похоже, все пошло не по плану, — заметил Министр.

Дамблдор подошел к Скулле. Тот снова впал в полудрему, его грудь тяжело вздымалась, но покрытое язвами лицо, казалось, просветлело. Колдомедики, прибывшие со Скулле, о чем-то тихо переговаривались с доктором Кимрисом.

— Не все, господин Министр, — задумчиво произнес Дамблдор.

— По крайней мере, мистер Доджсон теперь в безопасности, — вмешался Трэверс.

Молодой человек энергично закивал, он уже совершенно пришел в себя и выглядел разве что немного ошарашенным.

— А Скулле? — спросил Шпильман. — Это… существо. Оно его исцелит?

— Вероятно, — ответил Дамблдор.

— Вероятно?! — недовольно повторил Шпильман.

— Он очень слаб, — сказал доктор Кимрис.

Шпильман мог бы и не задавать этого вопроса: в свете проектора было видно, как слабо мерцает магия Скулле. Она то вспыхивала чуть ярче и наливалась алым, то бледнела, и вдруг совсем погасла. Тело Скулле повалилось на бок, колдомедики подхватили его, уложили на пол. Один из них тут же приподнял голову Скулле и начал вливать в его приоткрытый рот зелье, другой поднял волшебную палочку.

— Осторожнее с заклинаниями, коллеги, — предостерег Кимрис.  
  
Но колдомедик не успел сотворить заклинание. Тело Скулле дрогнуло, и Совка легко взлетела над ним, забила крыльями — так бьются мотыльки вокруг огня, потом замерла, и все увидели, как ее прекрасные чистые очертания рассыпаются белыми искрами. Искры разлетались и гасли одна за другой, пока не исчезла последняя. В зале, несмотря на сияние проектора, свет зачарованных свечей и занимавшееся за окнами утро, стало темнее.

— Ее больше нет, — сказала госпожа Линд.

— Да. — Дамблдор кивнул. — Боюсь, что так.

— Вы уверены? — спросил Министр.

— Мы же все это только что видели собственными глазами, — с неожиданным чувством сказал Флинт.

— А что со Скулле? — спросил Шпильман.

— Он мертв, — сказал доктор Кимрис. — Окончательно. Возникновения призрака мы не зарегистрировали, — добавил он формально. Его смуглое лицо было бесстрастно.  
Дамблдор выключил проектор.

Трэверс взглянул на часы. С момента прибытия Скулле прошло всего четыре минуты.

— Мертв! — воскликнул Шпильман. — Как же так получилось, что он мертв? Вы, господин Дамблдор, уверяли нас, что никто не пострадает.

Дамблдор некоторое время молчал, рассматривая мертвого. Лицо Скулле, обезображенное проклятием, разгладилось, на губах застыла улыбка. Трэверс не сомневался, что умер тот без страданий. Дамблдор взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и тяжелая черная простыня медленно опустилась, накрыв распростертое тело.

— Я ошибся, — тихо произнес Дамблдор. — Увы, я ошибся.

— Какая своевременная и удобная для британского Министерства ошибка, — язвительно заметил Шпильман.  
  
В душе Трэверс не мог с ним не согласиться, но витавший в воздухе запах политического скандала ему не нравился.

— Замечу, — сказал он, — что мы имели дело с магией, о которой много веков никто ничего не слышал. Вы сами, Шпильман, настаивали на как можно скорейшем решении проблемы с Лунной Совкой.

— Я готов был ждать японцев, — буркнул Шпильман. — Это вы подстроили, Трэверс. Вы с самого начала были против того, чтобы использовать экстрадицию Скулле для поимки Гриндельвальда. И просто изумительное совпадение — Скулле становится хуже, и тут же Дамблдору приходит в голову гениальная идея, как выманить Совку. Потом все неожиданно идет не так, как было задумано, и Скулле погибает. Как будто по заказу.

Дамблдор усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди. Трэверсу было знакомо это его выражение лица, как будто происходящее Дамблдора одновременно раздражало и забавляло. Сам Трэверс ничего забавного не видел.

— Господин Шпильман, — осторожно произнес Флинт, — хочу обратить ваше внимание, что вы предъявляете довольно серьезные обвинения сотруднику британского Министерства магии. И преподавателю лучшей… гхм… одной из лучших магических школ.

Шпильман скривился.

— Госпожа Линд, вы ведь будете расследовать смерть Скулле? — спросил он.

— Смерть Ингара Скулле произошла на территории Англии, — напомнил Трэверс, стараясь не переборщить с ядом в голосе, — так что расследование находится в нашей юрисдикции. Заниматься им будет британский аврорат. Если скандинавское Министерство сочтет участие необходимым, то следователи госпожи Линд могут подключиться к расследованию — разумеется, после всех необходимых согласований.

— Прежде всего профессор Дамблдор спас этого молодого человека, — госпожа Линд указала на Доджсона, — и избавил нас всех от смертельной опасности. И я солгу, если скажу, что слишком уж горюю о смерти Скулле. Конечно, мы должны прояснить детали его гибели…

— Мой отдел этим займется, — кивнул Трэверс. — И, конечно, вы сможете ознакомиться с отчетом, как только он будет готов.

— Прекрасно, — сказала госпожа Линд. — Мы пришлем наших специалистов, если сочтем это необходимым. Само собой, согласовав все детали по официальному протоколу. Мы не собираемся вторгаться на территорию британского аврората.

Трэверс не сомневался, что у госпожи Линд было достаточно проблем с живыми соратниками Гриндельвальда, чтобы не слишком беспокоиться о мертвых.  
— Всегда рад сотрудничать с вами, госпожа Линд, — вежливо поклонился он.

Шпильман с кислым лицом слушал этот обмен любезностями.

— В самом деле, господин Шпильман, мне кажется, вы несколько драматизируете, — жизнерадостно сказал Министр. — Ситуация с Совкой разрешилась. А что касается поимки Гриндельвальда — не получилось со Скулле, предоставится еще какой-нибудь случай. Тем более, как мы видим, Дамблдор теперь с нами. Ведь так?

Трэверс мысленно схватился за голову. Он еще прошлой осенью приложил массу усилий, чтобы информация о том, что руки Дамблдора связаны кровной клятвой, не распространилась по всему магическому миру, но Министр, конечно, все знал. К чему он вообще поднял сейчас эту тему? Флинт, видимо, подумал о том же и бросил на Трэверса полный страдания взгляд.

— Только на время каникул, господин Министр, — спокойно произнес Дамблдор, — с понедельника ученики возвращаются в Хогвартс, и я должен буду уделять им все свое внимание.

Шпильман хмыкнул:

— И как долго вы собираетесь отсиживаться в Хогвартсе? А вы, господа, — он повернулся к Трэверсу и Флинту, — полагаете, как долго Британия сможет держаться в стороне от событий в Европе?

— Безопасность Британии — это все-таки дело британского Министерства, господин Шпильман, — заметил Министр.

— Без сомнения, но…

— И участие в военном конфликте британских подданных тоже, — добавил Трэверс.  
  
И если с Министром Шпильман держался корректно, то Трэверса не преминул уколоть и не сказать, чтобы не попал в цель:

— Выгораживаете своего человека, Трэверс.

— Профессор Дамблдор — гражданин магической Британии, и протекция британского Министерства на него, вне всякого сомнения, распространяется.

Шпильман только хмыкнул, и Трэверс в сердцах добавил:

— Но вы слишком высокого обо мне мнения, если считаете профессора Дамблдора моим человеком.  
  
Он тут же пожалел о сказанном. К счастью, вмешался Флинт.

— Господа, хочу заметить, что сейчас три часа ночи. Колдомедики займутся телом, а мы можем отправиться по домам и урвать еще несколько часов отдыха. Тем более мы можем наконец спать, не волнуясь больше о Лунной Совке — лично мой сон она сильно тревожила. Я уверен, авроры мистера Трэверса начнут расследование смерти Скулле. Но опросить свидетелей можно и завтра. Верно?

Трэверс испытал прилив горячей благодарности.

— Вы абсолютно правы, мистер Флинт, — согласно кивнул Министр, — у нас у всех была очень тяжелая неделя. Мистер Доджсон, найдите в моем расписании свободное время, мы все встретимся и подведем итоги событий этой ночи. А сейчас давайте разойдемся.

Флинт повернулся к Трэверсу и отчаянно указал глазами на Дамблдора, которого определенно надо было убрать подальше от Шпильмана.

— Согласен, — быстро кивнул Трэверс. — Займитесь телом, — приказал он аврорам. — И я хочу задать несколько вопросов доктору Кимрису и профессору Дамблдору в своем кабинете.

***

— Не стоит беспокоиться о расследовании, оно будет формальным, — сказал Трэверс Кимрису и Дамблдору, когда они вошли в кабинет. — И очень сомневаюсь, что госпожа Линд и скандинавский аврорат этим заинтересуются. У них хватает забот.

Трэверса еще потряхивало от напряжения, но нельзя было не признать, что сложилось все как нельзя лучше. История с Совкой закончилась, одновременно положив конец идиотскому плану с экстрадицией. И Флинт скорее всего угомонит Шпильмана и выпроводит его восвояси уже завтра.   
— Мистер Трэверс, — доктор Кимрис говорил, как всегда, спокойно, но его смуглые руки сжимали желтую ткань целительской мантии, выдавая волнение, — Скулле был в очень тяжелом состоянии, мы ничего не могли…

— Я знаю, доктор Кимрис, — успокоил его Трэверс. — Вы проделали большую работу, и я вам очень благодарен. Отправляйтесь домой, отдыхайте и ни о чем не тревожьтесь. Профессор Дамблдор, пожалуйста, останьтесь.

Доктор Кимрис явно хотел что-то сказать, наверняка в защиту Дамблдора, но промолчал, коротко поклонился и вышел.

Дамблдор опустился в кресло для посетителей.

— Я ошибся, — сказал он.

— Как вы сами говорите, все совершают ошибки, — заметил Трэверс. — И эта не самая страшная.  
  
Он взмахнул палочкой, и на стол спланировали два бокала и бутылка виски. Трэверс наполнил бокалы и протянул один Альбусу.

— Выпейте.

— Да, спасибо, — хмуро сказал Альбус. — Пожалуй, не помешает.  
  
Он поднес бокал к губам.

— Вы оказали неоценимую услугу. Не только мне лично. — Трэверс тоже сел и пригубил виски. — И, простите, я обещал оградить вас от расспросов, но…

— Они неизбежны, Торквил. — Альбус опустил голову. — Вы хотели мне что-то еще сказать?  
  
Он покачивал бокал между ладоней, и Трэверс поймал себя на том, что не может оторвать взгляд от его открытых подвернутыми рукавами рубашки запястий. Не может не вспоминать эти запястья, туго обвязанные веревками, прижатые к резному изголовью его кровати. Прошлая ночь снова стала осязаемо реальной. Значимой. Говорить об этом сейчас было не время и не место, но и отпустить Альбуса Трэверс не находил в себе сил.

— Я попрошу вас встретиться с Милле. Это один из авроров, которые были сегодня в зале.

— Я его помню, он был в моем выпуске пять лет назад.

— Я знаю. Милле всегда отзывался о вас с большим уважением. Изложите ему свою версию того, что произошло сегодня, и на этом дело для вас закончится.

Альбус кивнул и поставил на стол едва тронутый виски. Он все еще выглядел напряженным, глубоко подавленным, и, как обычно, Трэверс мог только гадать почему именно.

— Это расследование я полностью контролирую, — сказал он. — Вам не о чем волноваться. При любом раскладе.

Лицо Дамблдора застыло.

— При любом? — Он поднялся. — Вы думаете, что я убил Скулле намеренно? Вы действительно считаете, что я способен на расчетливое убийство беззащитного, Торквил?

Трэверс тоже поднялся из-за стола.

— Я думаю, что вы вполне способны на coup de grâ ce. Особенно в таких обстоятельствах.

Альбус прошел к окну с наглухо закрытыми жалюзи и остановился, сунув руки в карманы.

— В каких обстоятельствах, Торквил? Выгодных вам?  
  
В глубине души Трэверс не исключал и такой возможности. Или даже того, что Альбус мог упустить Совку намеренно, но не для того чтобы убить Скулле, а чтобы исцелить, исправить жуть сотворенную Гриндельвальдом. И, в сущности, сейчас это все было уже неважным, если бы не терзало Альбуса так явно. Трэверсу безумно захотелось подойти к нему и положить ладонь между его напряженно сведенных лопаток.

— Все вчерашнее утро я спрашивал себя, — вдруг заговорил Альбус, — почему после стольких лет я позволил себе поддаться плотскому желанию. И снова с человеком, который видит во мне оружие, инструмент, политическую силу. Который непременно захочет меня контролировать и использовать. Почему я снова совершаю подобную глупость?

Трэверс поразился острой, почти детской обиде, которая перехватила горло. Он вовсе не был бесстрастным человеком, но очень давно не встречал того, кто мог зацепить его так глубоко и больно.

— Почему? — сухо проговорил он, задирая подбородок, — Может быть, дело в моей неотразимости? Или в настырности? Или как раз в том, что я единственный, кто пытается тебя хоть как-то обуздать?

Альбус повернулся и пристально вгляделся в лицо Трэверса, глаза его удивленно блеснули, словно он увидел что-то неожиданное.

— Конечно, я не гений, — продолжил Трэверс, стараясь дышать ровно, — и даже не самый тонкий политик, но я не идиот. Я знаю, что, как бы мне этого ни хотелось, ты никогда не будешь моим человеком. Я могу контролировать тебя… — он усмехнулся, — ровно настолько, насколько ты сам это позволишь, настолько, насколько это нужно тебе. — Взглянув Альбусу прямо в глаза, он тихо добавил: — Так, как это было прошлой ночью.

— Но тогда зачем это тебе?

Вопрос застал Трэверса врасплох. Все ответы, которые приходили в голову, оказывались нелепыми, или слишком сентиментальными, или попросту неприличными. Он смотрел на Альбуса и вспоминал, как наблюдал полет Лунной Совки. Альбус был довольно привлекательным человеком, но вовсе не настолько безупречно прекрасным, как то чистое эфемерное создание, но Трэверс подумал, что чувство тревожной безрассудной надежды, которую он испытывал тогда, очень близко к тому, что он чувствует сейчас. Он все еще не нашелся, что сказать, и готов был остановиться на неприличном «допустим, мне нравится иметь тебя хотя бы не в политическом смысле», когда губы Альбуса дрогнули в улыбке.

— Похоже, ты и сам не знаешь. Прости, мои слова были несправедливыми. — Он поднес ладони к лицу и помассировал виски. — Я страшно устал. Я готов ответить на любые вопросы мистера Милле завтра, но если ты хочешь еще о чем-то спросить сейчас — пожалуйста.

— Хочу, — кивнул Трэверс. Он понял, что тоже безумно устал, но эта усталость была, пожалуй, хорошей, обещающей крепкий сон и спокойное пробуждение.

Альбус поднял взгляд.

— О чем?

Трэверс откашлялся:

— Поужинаешь со мной завтра?  
  
Он был готов к тому, что Альбус откажется, и сразу решил, что непременно повторит приглашение через пару дней, и еще раз, и еще, пока тот не согласится. Но Альбус снова улыбнулся. На этот раз в его улыбке не было насмешки, по крайней мере, так показалось Трэверсу. Это была грустная, теплая, очень открытая улыбка.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Альбус, все еще улыбаясь. — С удовольствием. До завтра, Торквил.


End file.
